Reincarnated in Remnant
by amahjing
Summary: Corpses were scattered everywhere throughout the battlefield. Jaune stood there, leaning against the corpse of his enemies as he felt his last breath leave his body. He deserved some rest now, right? He closed his eyes, welcoming death as it came to embrace him. Instead, he found himself standing next to an angel. Light blinded him as he found himself in a world called Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **My first story in the RWBY category, I hope you guys enjoy reading it! The world that Jaune lived first is completely AU than remnant. More of that will be explained as the story goes on. Remnant will be slight AU. Similar to the last statement, this will be showed as the story goes on.**

* * *

 _ **/-/Reincarnated in Remnant/-/**_

Blood covered every inch of his body. He was so exhausted. Jaune just wanted to close his eyes to let it all end. Why did all of his comrades deserve their tragic fates? All they wanted to do was to save the world from ending. Wasn't that a noble goal? God deemed it otherwise. They were all killed slowly throughout the journey.

One by one, year by year, they were picked off in battle. It came to the point where he was the only one left now. Only Jaune was left to oppose the king of demons. Jaune was fighting the final battle of his life and the fate of the world depended on his shoulders.

In the battle, Jaune had defeated the army of demons by himself. Blood poured out of his wounds, mixing with the blood of the demons that was smeared across his stained skin. Using his sword as support, Jaune slowly trudged towards the king of demons. It was the final enemy he had to defeat.

The sacrifice of his comrades, the suffering of the people, every damn thing was caused by the demon in front of him. Jaune snarled as he slowly advanced. The demon began to laugh as he saw the pathetic state of Jaune.

"Do you seriously think you'll be able to win?" The words dripped with overconfidence. Looking up, Jaune met the eyes of the Demon. The king was condescending him. The demon had every right to. Even Jaune himself knew the battle would most likely end with his defeat. What drove him forward was not the belief in success, but the sacrifices of others. He would fight to his last breath. It was the least he could do to respect the fallen people.

Jaune could barely exert strength on his body. He roared as he ran forward with all his might. Sword swinging down towards him, the king raised his hands effortlessly to block the attack. Using his supernatural power, the king swung his arm to the side. A force of wind slammed into Jaune's battered body, causing him to tumble sideways like a ragdoll.

His body convulsed as it made contact with the ground. Jaune gasped for air, but was interrupted as a foot slammed into his and vertigo filled his body. His head was getting crushed between the ground and the foot of the demon.

"It's over, Hero. Everything is over for you." Jaune gritted his teeth as he felt tears well up.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Jaune roared as he could do nothing but wither in pain. A new wound must have formed on his head. Blood was trickling down into his eyes.

Jaune begged the heavens for power. He begged any celestial, supernatural, or upper being. He needed to win the fight. Maybe it was his desperation. Maybe the angels didn't want the demon king to win. A miracle occurred in front of Jaune.

His body was enveloped with white light. The king backed away as he stuttered in shock. Pain still resonated throughout Jaune's body. The light didn't cure his wounds. The light only provided him with minor strength. Would it be enough to defeat the demon in front of him? Not likely. Still, it was something he had to work with.

Jaune gritted his teeth as he stood up. His body was heaving with every breath. Once again, Jaune charged forward to kill the demon. The demon deflected every swing that Jaune made. Jaune didn't slow down, continuing his barrage of futile attacks.

"Like I said hero, it's over." It was the final words Jaune could hear before his chest exploded with pain. He looked down towards his chest to see that it was impaled. The hand of the demon was embedded into his chest.

"Kuh!" Blood erupted from his mouth. He felt his consciousness fade. The lack of blood, the fatigue, and the mere fact that he should be dead from the wounds was finally bearing the result. If he closed his eyes right now, it would mean his death. Instead of giving himself to death, Jaune bit his teeth into his tongue. His nerves were burning, but he didn't give a shit. The extra pain allowed him to stay awake.

With his left hand, Jaune grabbed the arm that was embedded into his chest. The demon looked at him with surprise. With his right hand, Jaune raised his sword.

"Haah… hahh..." Every breath hurt. The king raised his hand to deflect the blow again. His eyes widened as the sword was shining with white light. It was the counter force to his own powers. He wouldn't be able to block the attack. Was this the final gift that the angels were going to give to the hero?

For this first time in years, a smile formed on Jaune's face as he saw fear on the demon king's face. The king thrashed around to free the hand that was in Jaune's body.

"I'm never letting go." Jaune whispered as he gripped the king's arm tighter. He roared afterwards, swinging his arm to deliver the final blow. As the blow was about to make contact, his twenty years of life flashed on his mind.

The child that dreamed of being a hero. The child that believed that heroes were noble. The child that wanted to go on quests with his party of friends. The child that learned that heroes weren't noble.

The child that was Jaune.

He was a orphan. Jaune didn't know who his parents were, nor did he know what a family was. He lived with other children during a time of despair. Wars were breaking out throughout the entire continent. Food was scarce, and soldiers were dying every day.

The lack of soldiers needed to be accounted for. The kingdom turned its sight towards orphanages to grow soldiers. At twelve years of age, Jaune and the other orphans were drafted and underwent training. The ways to kill demons and humans. The ways of swordsmanship. The kingdom had resorted to sending children to the battlefield.

At first, he was excited. His dreams of being a hero were flowering. He focused on his training with delight, happy that he was able to help the country. It all fell apart with their first expedition.

It was a living nightmare. The rotten smell of dead flesh resonated everywhere. He could barely keep his eyes open as they stung from the smoke on the battlefield. The dismembered body parts of the army, the emotionless faces that were placed upon his diseased comrades. His body froze at the first sight of the demons. Jaune didn't know how he survived. Most likely, it was from the natural instinct to survive. Without intention, he killed the demons that attacked.

He was the only person from the orphanage that survived the first battle.

One battle became two, two became three, and Jaune was forced to fight in every battles. At that point, it wasn't the instinct to survive that drove him. It was pure craziness. All the soldiers had lost their mental grasp. They laughed like a maniac when they entered the war zones.

By surviving every confrontation with the demons and coming out victorious, Jaune's name spread. He was the orphan who slayed demons without mercy. The icon of victory. The soldier who never lost. Soon enough, the kingdom had entrusted the title of hero to him. He wasn't honored to receive the title. Even when soldiers looked up to him, Jaune hated being the hero. Instead of joy and pride, he felt the weight of expectations.

The worst came after. The enemies he faced were not limited to demons. Much to his horror, he was deployed to conquer other kingdoms. He had to kill humans. Weren't the demons their common enemy? Why were they fighting one another? All he felt was despair. The only thing he could do was to follow the orders of the kingdom.

However, his views changed when he made his first genuine comrades. They weren't people who blindly hailed him as a hero. They were the ones who saw his flaws and helped correct them. From his hell, they were the only positives that existed, even if he was forced to carry out immoral orders. Hope sparked again in Jaune's heart as he fought with them. But of course, the world was cruel. His comrades faded one after another, and he was alone again. Alone to face the demon king, as he was doing now. Jaune glanced upwards one final time to the demon.

"Fuck you." Jaune whispered as his sword impaled the demon. The king screeched as the holy light entered his body. The light would kill the demon, the battle was done. Jaune fell forwards and leaned on the burning body of the demon. His head was bathed in red by the blood that was pouring out of the demon. Jaune didn't care.

Instead, he closed his eyes to sleep. All he wanted was rest. He deserved it now, didn't he?

 _ **/-/Reincarnated in Remnant/-/**_

"It's time to wake up." A soft voice entered his ears. Jaune growled in response as he covered his ears. He wanted more sleep. Another growl rumbled from his throat as he felt a finger poke at his cheeks.

"What the fuck do you-!" Jaune yelled as he sat up. He stopped himself as he surveyed his surrounding. There was nothing. Quite literally, he was standing on nothing. The only thing he could see was the color of white, as well as the person that was standing in front of him.

Jaune closed his eyes, opening them again after a moment. The environment remained the same. Confused, he used different tactics. He rubbed his eyes and blinked rapidly. Still, nothing changed.

"Hello child." The voice sounded again. Jaune faced towards the stranger in front of him. Although he had never seen one before, Jaune could immediately understand who the person in front of him was. It was an angel. White clothing, pure flowing hair, the white feathered wings.

"I'm dead aren't I?" He asked. The angel chuckled.

"Not surprised, are you?" Jaune snorted at the response.

"A bit off tongue, probably a cracked skull, a hole in my chest with my heart most likely destroyed. No, I am **very** surprised that I am dead." He rolled his eyes.

"We thank you for your actions, hero. You saved the world that we watch over. It may not mean much, but is there anything that you wish for as a reward? It's the least that we can offer." The angel asked. Jaune stared cautiously as he thought. Was this his reward for saving the world? His eyes darkened at the thought of getting rewarded.

He pillaged, killed and destroyed the lives of innocent people. He didn't deserve any reward.

"My friends. My comrades. Can you do anything about them? Revive them or something?" He asked desperately. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he saw the angel frown.

"We cannot do anything about the dead. If it does anything to appease you, we made sure to give them the proper afterlife." Jaune gritted his teeth at the response.

"What can you do then? You claim that you watch over the land, yet you can't do anything to help? You watch as millions of people die in the war. You watch from the sidelines as people fight with one another. You can't revive the people that die, you didn't even help in the fights, just what the fuck can you do then!" Jaune growled as he felt anger build up.

The more he thought about it. The more angry he got. They fought the war that the angels were supposed to fight. Yet, the angels only watched from the heavens, doing nothing to help. Now they thank him for actions, saying that they can grant one wish, only to find that they couldn't grant him his one wish.

"Well then. All I want to do is sleep." He replied as he lied down again. He was still seething, but he couldn't do anything. Blaming the angels wouldn't bring his dead friends back.

"Excuse me?" The angel asked.

"All I want is rest. I'm tired of all the fighting. I just want to lie down on a field with green grass with cool air. When I wake up, I want to see fresh food beside me that I can eat. Once I eat my share, I'll sleep again, rinse and repeat. I'm never going to hold a weapon ever again. That's what I wish for." Jaune replied.

The angel smiled sadly at the request. The adolescent in front was scarred from the result of war. A child that never was able to live a peaceful life. Wait. An idea appeared to the angel. They would give him the opportunity to live a fulfilling life. It wasn't the sleep only lifestyle that Jaune wanted, but it would be close.

"I hope you make the most of this second chance." The angel whispered as magic was casted. Jaune turned his head as he heard the whisper. He winced his eyes at the sudden light that entered his vision.

"What the fuck?" It was the last words that Jaune muttered before he disappeared.

Only the angel was left as Jaune vanished from their realm. Even if they were higher beings, they didn't have the ability to dictate someone's fate. The most they could do was to let a soul be born in an environment of their choosing. The angel had made sure to choose a loving and caring family. The problem was fate.

Whatever fate had in store for Jaune, the angel prayed that it wasn't filled with any violence.

 _ **/-/Reincarnated in Remnant/-/**_

He was blinded again by the light that entered his vision. Once his eyes adjusted, he jerked his body in panic.

"What the fuck!" He yelled as he saw the towering figure hovering over him. It was a large man with blonde hair. The man was too big, this wasn't normal. Was he a giant? Jaune looked around in panic and gasped as he saw the vast space of the room.

More confusion filled him as he heard the man speak gibberish. It was a foreign language to him. He moved his body in an attempt to escape from the grasp of the man. His eyes widened in shock as he understood the situation.

His arms and legs weren't developed at all. He was stark naked, his small fingers raised in the air. He gasped as he tried to calm himself.

He was a baby.

The question was why? The answer hit him after. It was the fucking angel. Didn't he ask for a peaceful field he could sleep on? Why the fuck did they reincarnate him? He noticed that all noises from him came out as the whine of a baby. If he could, he would slap himself in the forehead.

Instead, all he could do was whine like a baby would. At this instant, Jaune made a vow. He would kill the angel that reincarnated him the next time he saw the angel. This was a vow he would keep no matter what.

 _ **/-/Reincarnated in Remnant/-/**_

 _Fifteen Years Later_

"Wake up! Wake up!" He let out a groan in response.

"Hurry up you lazy ass!" He let out another groan.

"How do you even sleep this much everyday? You sleep almost immediately after dinner. You probably sleep twelve hours every day, not even counting your naps." He grunted as he felt a light punch hit his ribs. Jaune covered the blankets tighter over his body in response. His eyebrows furrowed in anger as he felt the blanket get tugged away from him.

No! Not his sacred blanket!

He tugged back at the holy creation, wrapping it over his head. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? All he wanted was some sleep. He wasn't harming anyone.

"Alyssa, I think we have to resort to physical violence." A small voice rang out.

"Just like Every. Single. Freaking. Day." A louder voice yelled out as Jaune felt another elbow dig into his stomach. A loud sigh echoed throughout the room as Jaune finally decided to leave the bed. He sat up, rubbing his sore stomach with one hand. With his other hand, he scratched his head lazily.

He was about to yawn, but Jaune yelped in pain instead as he felt two hands pull his hair.

"Ow! Alyssa, are you trying to make me bald or something!" Jaune said as he felt his body get dragged downstairs. He glared at the eldest as she continued to tug at his hair. They soon arrived to the dining table.

He expertly turned his head away to avoid the chastising glare that his father was sending him. His dad let out a large sigh instead as he pinched the bridge of his eyebrows.

He was thrown towards his seat. He let out a small smile as he saw the hefty amount of food that was placed on the table. It was filled with mostly breakfast dishes. Golden colored eggs were gathered onto one plate, with grilled ham on another. A straw woven basket held pastries that were hand made. He reached forward with his fork to take a bite, but his hand was slapped by his mother who playfully glared at him.

She patted his hair to calm his bed hair. Jaune sat calmly in his chair as the morning antics of his 'family' began again. He frowned a little as he used the word family. It still felt somewhat awkward to him, even if he lived with them for fifteen years.

He rested his head on top of his elbow as he saw his seven sisters roam around the table. Seriously, seven sisters? By the time he was born, he only had one older sister. Year after year somehow, the amount of siblings he had increased. He prayed to dear god that his parents wouldn't spring any more pregnant news on him anymore.

It was a weird sight to see. In some way, it was funny. In another way, it was strangely freaky. Seeing eight children who had the same shade of blonde hair and blue eyes. Yet, even with the similar features, his sisters each had a distinguishing feature.

His interaction with the new world had been somewhat interesting so far. The hardest thing was learning the new language that they used. Although it was difficult, he was able to learn the language after a few years. By some form of luck, his name was the same as his last life's name. The next hardest thing, arguably tied with the hardest, was adapting to his family.

Luckily, his family was one that showered each and every one of them with love and equality. They didn't treat one any different than the other. He could talk to his parents just fine. It was the younger siblings he had trouble with.

He was never one that interacted with others in the other world, let alone talk to children. He was too bloodstained to interact with them. Whenever his younger siblings talked to him, he would freeze up. Thankfully, his older sister and mother would come to his rescue. 'It's because he's a male.' It was the excuse that his mother told his sisters.

After spending fifteen years with them, he got… better. It was still difficult without a doubt. Hell, he still sometimes had problems acting normally with his parents. It just didn't feel right, considering that he still had his memories of his past life. No matter how much time he spent with his new family, there would be some kind of barrier. Thankfully, progress was made. At least, with his parents. He could have friendly banter with them and feel natural with them. It was that there will still some rare times where he would feel awkward.

Living with his family was a gift. Jaune begrudgingly thanked the angel that reincarnated him over the years. He was able to spend fifteen years with a loving family. Thanks to them, his personality had changed. His cynical and rude manners were shifted. Although there were still some traces, he was more light-hearted now. He was still reserved, but he wasn't stuck in his own shell like he was before.

"Hmm?" Jaune hummed as a loaf of bread was stuck out towards his face. He turned his head to the side, meeting the wide eyes of Phoebe, the third youngest. He sighed as he understood the message. He grabbed a knife before spreading some butter over the bread. He handed the butter covered bread to his sister, who happily accepted. He quickly began to eat himself as he noticed that the family had already started to eat.

Phoebe was the sixth child in the family, being ten years old. Yet, she was more childish than the youngest at many times. She wasn't exactly spoiled, but she was someone who avoided doing work herself. In some ways, she was similar to himself in that aspect.

Jaune chewed on his food quickly, helping his mother clean the plates when they all finished. He was about to go back towards his room before she stopped him.

"Your dad has something to talk to you about. He's waiting in the backyard." His mother said. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity, wondering what his dad needed. He marched outside towards the backyard, noticing that his sisters were sitting on the porch. He stared suspiciously at his sisters. Was he in trouble? Were they there just to enjoy the scolding he was going to get?

"You called for me dad?" He asked as he walked towards his father. The man just silently stared at him. Jaune gulped nervously as he waited for a response. His dad Nicola was very muscular. The man had an abnormally large height too, allowing him to tower over others.

"It's time for a talk." His dad said in a deep voice. In the background, Jaune could identify Alyssa groaning.

"That's it? Damn I'm disappointed. Okay everyone, go inside, there's nothing interesting to see here." She said as she playfully pushed her sisters inside. Jaune let out a sigh of relief. It seemed that it was nothing serious. If only Alyssa knew, it was probably a talk that his dad did with everyone once they turned to a certain age.

His mother walked out after, and it seemed that it was the action to signify the start.

"Jaune, what do you want to be?" His dad asked.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Jaune moaned understandingly. No wonder Alyssa was disappointed. It was this talk. He dismissed his current thoughts as he began to think seriously. An answer formed instantly. It was an answer that he knew would anger his dad.

"I want to live a peaceful life, sleeping under the shade of an apple tree. The cool breeze would lull me to sleep. When I awake, I would climb up the apple trees to pick one off to eat. After, I would fall asleep again, rinse and repeat." Jaune answered confidently. It was the answer he gave to the angel.

He saw his dad twitch in annoyance.

"So you have no idea what you want to be?" Nicola sighed expectantly.

"Well, I basically just told you that I want to be a freeload-" Jaune started

"So you have no idea what you want to be." His dad interrupted. Nicola sighed. He loved his son dearly, but he really wanted to beat that lazy side of his son. It was expected that a child didn't have a designated dream at his age. His son was… unique to put it politely. He spent most of the days doing nothing, staring absently into space. At first, Nicola thought that Jaune was doing it to just pass the time. When he went close, Nicola noticed that Jaune was deep in his own thoughts.

Jaune stared silently at his dad who seemed to be deep in thought. He crouched down into the floor as he waited. Few minutes passed without a sound. Jaune was jerked out of his stupor as Nicola coughed a few times to clear his throat.

"Well, I'll think of something. The second reason I called you here was to talk about unlocking your aura." Nicola stated. Jaune stared at Nicola. He had no clue what aura was. Jaune focused his life on adapting to his family, period. He didn't care about the world. Aura didn't exist in his previous life, so it was the first time that he heard of the term.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's aura?" Jaune asked absent mindedly. He glanced upwards when he was greeted with silence. Nicola's face was filled with shock.

"Didn't you learn at school?" Nicola asked back.

Jaune scratched his cheeks as he tried to recall. In his previous life, school was something that he longed for. Meeting people that were similar of age, being able to interact and befriend them, it was something that was beyond reach for Jaune who was an orphan. Instead, he spent his time in an orphanage. The closest thing that came to a school was the training camps that he received when they were drafted into the army.

No sane person would consider that a school.

In his current life, he was initially filled with surprise when he was sent to school at a young age. Often, Jaune forgot that he was a child again. His surprise was replaced with nervousness at the thought of finally going to school. However, his expectations were shattered instantly. It wasn't that school was boring or wasn't fun, it was that he would never have a chance to properly experience school.

If you thought about it for a moment, it was technically a twenty some year old adult going through elementary school. Spending many years at school, he was now technically a late twenty year old adult going through highschool.

He couldn't get along with his 'peers' at all. Seriously, how could he when they were all innocent and immature? Their minds worked completely differently. His mental state was fucked up from experiencing war. Not to mention the technical age gap. He was attending class with children.

At least classes were easy. He wasn't exactly the most educated person in his previous life. Rather than having knowledge of literature or any other subjects of the same matter, he had knowledge in strategy. How to take advantage of the terrain, how to identify the weakness of the enemy. You know, those that would help win wars?

The result of all the factors resulted in something rather obvious. He was isolated. His classmates didn't interact much with him, and he didn't try to interact with them. Both sides avoided each other. In all honesty, Jaune would rather not go to school at all.

Of course, there was no way that he could avoid school. Even if he displayed his intelligence, it would result in him skipping grades. His parents treasured education. So instead of dragging attention to himself and actually learning difficult materials, Jaune decided to just chill and act as if he possessed the average intelligence. Through his decision, he was able to get a lot of sleep. He could breeze through the homework, and he didn't have to study at all.

"Well dad, the school I go to specializes in teaching students how to live a commoner's life. Basic arithmetic, literature, those of the sort. If the teacher talks about something that doesn't have to relate to the topic at hand, I ignore and forget about it. Considering that I have no clue what aura is, I assume that I forgot about it because it wasn't relating to the topic at the time." Jaune yawned as he replied. He really wanted to sleep more. Nicola groaned as he listened.

"I'm going to teach you what aura is Jaune. There's no exact explanation as to what it is, but we consider it as the manifestation of our soul. It is an ability that we can use. Aura heals us from wounds, protects us from damage, and strengthens us." Nicola explained.

Jaune felt his eyebrows twitch as he listened. Well, wasn't that an ability that would have been fucking useful in his previous life. To heal from injuries? That would have been a godsend. Instead, even the smallest injury threatened their lives due to diseases. If they had such a thing called aura in his previous life, maybe his comrades would have been alive to see the end…

"What else can it do?" Jaune asked as he got rid of the thought. They were gone. He was in a different world. Thinking about them wouldn't help him in any way.

"I'll start with the basic. Every living thing with a soul has aura. An individual's aura looks different, mostly having a different color. Aura is widely used as a defensive measure. It can protect us from attacks that would normally pierce our bodies. Instead of getting pierced, It would be like a blunt attack. Unfortunately, aura doesn't stop us from feeling the pain still. If you want a really basic idea as to what aura is, think of it as an unnatural energy source that we can use." Nicola stated.

"You and mom must have a ton of aura then." Jaune started. His dad raised his eyebrows in question. "I mean, you guys keep going at each other even when you already have eight children. I understand that you guys love each other, but seriously, I don't want a ninth child to appear." His normally stoic dad choked on his own saliva in shock.

His mom was red from embarrassment as she tried to cover the ears of his younger sisters. Alyssa let out a loud sigh as she nodded her head in agreement. She couldn't handle another younger sibling.

"Jokes aside, what did you mean when you talked about unlocking aura?" Jaune tried to change the subject for his parents sake. Nicola coughed in response, jumping at the chance to talk about something else.

"To unlock aura, hard training and willpower is usually needed. Normally, hunters and huntresses are beings who can unlock aura on their own. For the commoner, it can be unlocked by someone else. As aura is an excellent defense to fall back to as a last resort, it is recommended that their aura gets unlocked." Jaune narrowed his eyes as he listened.

His father's explanation made it sound as if aura was meant for people trained for combat. Hunters and huntresses. Jaune deposited the two words in the back of his head. Without question, he was going to avoid meeting or becoming a hunter, whatever it was that they did. He was so fucking tired of fighting.

His eyes snapped back upwards as his father walked towards him. He felt the large muscular hand of his dad touch his chest. Jaune stared expectantly at his dad.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Nicola chanted before stepping back.

Jaune's eyes widened in surprise as he felt a surge. It was difficult to explain exactly what the feeling was. If he could describe it in one word, it would be… comfortable. A soft white light enveloped his body.

"White?" His dad spoke in a whisper that was barely audible.

"What?" Jaune asked, wanting his dad to repeat his words.

"It's nothing." His dad said as he walked into the house. Jaune was left to stare at his dad's retreating form. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the mood changed suddenly. His mom didn't seem to know the reason either as she stared worryingly.

Nicola shivered as he walked upstairs to his bedroom. He sat on the bed as he exhaled. How was it that his son had white aura? He didn't know if he should be happy, excited, sad or worried. White aura was literally a myth, a legend that existed between the limited numbers of hunters and huntresses. A power that was said to be divine.

No, nothing was known yet. Whether his son really had a divine power, or whether it was just a lucky coincidence, nothing was set in stone. It didn't even matter if Jaune ended up living up to the myths. What mattered the most was his son's opinion. If he wanted to use his aura to help others in the frontlines of battle, then Nicola would grudgingly respect his choice. If Jaune decided not to become a hunter, then Nicola would drag this secret to his grave.

His attention was split as he saw someone enter his room. It was Joanne, his wife that he would give his life for any day. He let out a forced smile as she sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" Joanne asked.

"White aura," he began, "someone who has white aura is said to have a predetermined fate. They hold power that no one else can dream of. I don't want to go in in detail, as everything is just a legend. But to be sure, keep quiet about this dear, okay? I don't want any news of this to spread. Anything could happen." Joanne nodded at the explanation.

Nicola sighed as he rubbed his forehead to try and calm his headache. He didn't want to force anything on his children. He wanted them to grow up to be what they wanted to be. He would give them his full support, no matter what career path they chose.

Right now, Jaune was an exception. Although he wouldn't be forcing his son down a specific path, he would have to force him to choose a path earlier than others. Whether Jaune wanted to follow the path of a legend, whether Jaune wanted to be a commoner, a choice had to be made now.

"I'm gonna take a break and travel with Jaune." Nicola announced. Joanne stared with surprise. "This is a precaution that I'm taking. Let him get inspired off things that he sees, make him choose what he wants to be. Honestly speaking, I have no idea how long we'll be gone. It'll be a good family bonding time too. Maybe fix that boy's laziness." Nicola smiled as he finished.

Joanne nodded at the suggestion. She could handle the other children. She wanted to give Jaune the full support that he deserved.

 _ **/-/Reincarnated in Remnant/-/**_

"Excuse me, what?" Jaune asked as his dad announced the news. His sisters whined at the unfair news that was delivered. Jaune frowned. His dad wanted to travel with him? What was with the sudden development? His sisters were whining that they weren't being taken. His dad should replace him with one of his sisters! The amount of sleep that he would be missing…

"I get it. This is all a sick plan for you to try and get rid of my sleeping time, isn't it? Well let me tell you old man, it sure as hell ain't working." Jaune said as he jabbed a finger towards his dad. The man snorted in response at the accusation.

"Fixing your damned sleep schedule is a priority, I admit that. It's not healthy to sleep as much as you do. Get ready to pack, we're leaving tomorrow. By the way, I'm not taking no for an answer." Nicola concluded before eating the dinner that was laid out.

Jaune stared at his dad with disbelief. Just, why? The question ran through his head multiple times before he gave up. He instead poked at the roast beef that was sitting on his plate. He excused himself from the dinner table and went to his room. He wanted to argue, but he didn't want to ruin the family dinner at the same time.

No matter what he did, he wouldn't be able to change his dad's mind anyways. He would bitch at his dad as they left tomorrow. Jaune would make the old man regret taking him on the trip. He collapsed on his bed, sleeping a few minutes later. This was most likely the last time that he would be able to sleep comfortably.

He was wrong.

His eyes opened drowsily as he felt a large hand shake him. Jaune was sure that he had fallen asleep. He reached towards his scroll, looking at the time. It was four am. Freaking four o' clock. Jaune glared at the person who woke him.

His dad loomed over him. Nicola raised his eyebrows as he slung a large bag over his shoulder. Jaune peeked to the side, noticing that the bag was filled with his belongings.

"I told you to pack yesterday, yet you didn't. I knew that this would happen, so I packed for you. Be thankful." Nicola grumbled as he slung Jaune over his shoulders.

"Wait, wait, dad, put me down! I can walk on my own!" Jaune yelled as he flailed his arms around to escape. His dad laughed as he dropped Jaune to the floor, causing him to grumble in response. Jaune slowly rose to his feet as he changed clothing.

"Just how are we traveling anyways?" Jaune inquired as he put on a jacket. He reached forward for his scroll, depositing the item with the charger inside a gray colored backpack. His dad watched silently as he tapped his foot.

"Train. We're already late on schedule, so we have to hurry there. We're going to jog there, alright?" Jaune scrunched his face up with disgust. Late his ass. His dad planned all this out. It seemed that his dad's plan on changing his lazy attitude started already. Jaune grumbled his complaints as he followed his dad outside. What kind of train ran at midnight?

"Is it alright to leave at this time? We won't even get to say goodbye." Jaune said as he stared at the house one last time.

"It's better this way. If we left while everyone was awake, your sisters would cry forever. I don't want your mother to handle that alone. If we leave while they sleep, the worst is that they whine for a few hours. We have our scrolls anyways, we can call each other whenever." Nicola answered. Jaune laughed halfheartedly as he understood. No doubt that his sisters would cry if they saw the two leave. Watching a person leave evoked more emotions.

"Hurry up, let's go!" Nicola cried as he began to run. Jaune sighed one final time before he began to follow. It didn't take long for Jaune to begin heaving with fatigue. He was a endurance monster in his previous life, but this life was different.

He didn't have the conditioning that he had before. His body was that of a frail, skinny and lazy fifteen year old. His stamina was abysmal. Six minutes of jogging and Jaune already felt like throwing up.

"No more. No more." Jaune desperately cried as he stopped his jogging, slowing down to a walk. His dad stared with a disappointed look. Jaune completely ignored it. A cry of anger left his mouth as he felt something push his back.

When he turned around, he saw his dad behind him. He was pushing him forward, forcing him to quicken his pace. If he slowed down for a moment, his dad would run over him. His dad would actually do it too, Jaune knew he would.

With a outraged cry, Jaune was forced to run against his will for the next hour. By the time they arrived, Jaune was lying down on the stone tiles that led to the entrance of the train station.

Closed. That was the sign that showed on the train station. Jaune shifted his position to look at the sign. His mouth twitched as he stared at his dad for an answer. When making eye contact, Jaune could only see mirth on his dad's eyes.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jaune asked.

"Stand up, let's have breakfast." Nicola replied as he offered his hand for support. Giving up on life, Jaune muttered curses as he grabbed the hand. He was lifted off the ground and the two made their way to the nearest restaurant that operated twenty four hours.

"I lied about being late, the station opens at six. We arrived early so we can enjoy breakfast." Nicola spoke nonchalantly as he sat himself down on one of the tables. Jaune glared at the man as he followed suit. He grumbled under his breath as he scanned the menu. They both decided on their choices, telling their order to the waiter.

"So, I'm sure you have some questions." Nicola started. Jaune snorted in response. Of course he had 'some' fucking questions.

"Alright, first off then. What's with the sudden trip?" Jaune began.

"Couple of reasons. The first is that I want to spend more time with you. I'm often away because of my job. Trust me when I say I know how to treat females more than how to treat males. I think that I treated you more like a daughter because of our situation." Nicola finished.

Jaune chewed on his lower lip as he accepted the explanation. True, sometimes his dad treated him carefully. Whether that was because of his maturity or because of having seven daughters, he couldn't tell. His dad was absent most of the times, usually gone for over half the week. That brought him to his next question.

"Nevermind the last question, what about your job then? Can you suddenly just take a break like this?" Jaune asked. His parents never spoke about his dad's job. In fact, Jaune almost had no clue as to what his dad did. Whenever he asked, his dad just avoided the question.

"I can because of some special privileges. I'm the oldest in the business. Hell, I can ask for retirement any day and they would have to accept." Nicola explained. Jaune scrutinized his dad's face. The man had no real reason to lie about it.

"Finally, what about our family? Why not take all of them?" Jaune asked as he took a sip of his drink that arrived.

"Like I said, I want this to be a father and son experience. Also, I'm not confident enough to keep track of eight children in foreign grounds. I know your mother, she can handle the children much better than I can at home. It's good to see you worry about them. You're acting like how a man should." His father said as he smiled. Jaune shrugged as he began to eat.

The two ate slowly as they made small talk. They still had some time before they had to ride the train, so they were able to take their time with the food. They stayed in the restaurant until they had to board the train.

His dad payed the bills as they stood up to leave. They left the restaurant, heading back towards the train station. It was now open, and they were able to enter. Jaune marveled at the sight of the station as he walked in. It wasn't any architectural masterpiece or anything. It was a basic station made out of stones and wood. The station had age.

Jaune waited as his dad went to buy the tickets. His final question appeared on his mind as his dad returned. The question was delayed as they walked towards the nearest train. Surprisingly, there were many people that were boarding the first train. The two walked inside, heading towards the back of the train.

Eyebrows raised, Jaune continued to follow his dad deeper into the train. Where were they sitting? The seats were mostly for the common passengers, as they were scrunched next to each other in order to fit as many passengers as they could. They opened a door to move to the next compartment of the train.

"What?" Jaune muttered as he saw the interior. No longer were seats lined up one after another. Instead, there was only one aisle that they could walk in. Next to the side of the aisles, there were rooms. Without a doubt, this was the sections made for the wealthy. His surprise was driven further as he saw his dad open one of the rooms, walking in. Jaune followed, eyes widening as he saw the spacious room.

There were two long benches that were placed across each other. The benches had cushions made of the softest material. He could barely feel the hard wood of the bench when he sat down. Under the windows was a small compartment where they could put their luggage. A large table was set in the middle.

As they deposited their luggage into the compartment, Jaune couldn't help but narrow his eyes as he saw the item his father put down. It was the a sword. Why the hell was his father carrying around a longsword? Self defence? He ignored his thoughts as he deposited his own luggage.

"Is it alright to spend money like this?" Jaune asked hesitantly. If he were to judge the wealth of their family based on their house, he would say that they were the definition of the middle class. They had enough money to support all their needs, but not enough to support their wants. Or, that was the impression he got from their belongings.

"I have more than enough money rotting away in my savings." Nicola stated. Nicola's job allowed him free access to the royal seats of the train. He had to travel to Vale many times because of his job. His son didn't need to know that.

Just what was his dad's job anyways? If he thought about it, he didn't know much of his dad at all. He only knew his personality. He didn't know about his dad's past or anything. Jaune sighed in pleasure as he sunk into the cushions.

"One more question. Where are we going first? The main city in Vale?" Jaune asked as he spread his legs out. They lived in the countryside of the Vale kingdom. It made sense for them to visit the location, considering their proximity.

"Vale is our last stop that we visit when we make our round trip back. I'll keep it a surprise. You can figure out where we arrive to when we get there." Nicola replied as he smiled. Jaune rested his head upon one of the cushions. He glanced outside the window as the train started to move. Without realizing, he slowly fell into slumber as he continued to watch the nature outside.

His journey in the new world had begun.

 _ **/-/Reincarnated in Remnant/-/**_

* * *

 **Afternote**

 **Thank you for reading! Any constructive criticism is welcomed.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

 **If you readers haven't noticed, the beginning parts of the story will not take place in Beacon Academy. Instead, it will focus on Jaune travelling around with his dad. Although I don't want to spoil anything, the Beacon Arc will most likely begin after they have finished their travels.**

 **So how many chapters will it take to finish the travelling arc? I hear you ask. Well, considering my outline that I have, I can say that each kingdom will have around 2-3 chapters, other than Mistral. I think Mistral might be just one chapter. Most of my chapters consist of 6000-8000 words, so having only one chapter for a kingdom would make the story seem too rushed. Then again, I am cutting stuff down so that the pace of the story will be faster.**

 **That's all I wanted to say, I hope you guys enjoy reading!**

* * *

 _ **/-/Reincarnated in Remnant/-/**_

" _All of you are no longer regular civilians. From now on, you are going to be soldiers who are going to serve our noble kingdom! Your lives will depend on the next few weeks of training, and failure will not be accepted. Congratulations on being chosen to serve the 31st unit." The heavily armored captain announced to the crowd._

 _Jaune looked around in confusion, watching the newly formed recruits. They ranged from all ages, young and old. His heart beat quickly as he couldn't find the children from the orphanage. He didn't know what the hell was going on._

 _He cried out in surprise as everyone marched forwards. Jaune had no option but to follow. He blinked in surprise as they came to a stop. His surprise was pushed further when a large wooden training sword was put into his hands. His body lurched forward at the sudden weight. There was no way that he could carry this, he was only twelve._

 _Sharp pain registered in his mind when he felt his arm get hit by the instructor._

" _What are you doing? Hurry up and fight back! Do you want to die in battle?" The man screamed. Jaune heaved as he stood up. They were disposable. Orphans that held no importance in the kingdom. They were sending these disposable children into battle._

 _His arm shook from the pain, but Jaune lifted the sword with all his strength to block the next incoming strike. The attack was successfully blocked, but the sword fell out of Jaune's hand by the force of the attack. His hands were now shaking in pain from the feedback._

 _Looking towards his small hands, blisters had already began to form. He winced as he saw the skin peel off. He didn't have any time to tend to his wounds as he felt his stomach curl in pain. His instructor had attacked with his fists. Saliva drooled out of his mouth as he tried to breathe properly. His head was facing the ground as his body curled to protect his stomach._

 _How long did the torture last? He had no clue. He could only feel pain resonating everywhere. His arms couldn't move, they were numb from the damage that was done. Instead, Jaune collapsed and shut his eyes, darkness entering his vision._

 _-2 months later-_

 _Jaune stood near the fields, watching the sunset. Behind him, soldiers were still camping. They were talking to one another, as it was most likely the final time they could talk happily. They were interrupted as their commander emerged from the largest tent._

" _28th to 31st unit, the time is near. We must defend these grounds with our lives if we wish to win this fight. The enemy is approaching, and fighting is our only option. Not all of us will make it out alive. I can only wish every single one of you this: Good luck in staying alive." The commander yelled._

 _Jaune formed fists with his hands as a small smile made its way to his face. For two months, he had endured training for this moment. He would be a hero. The ones that he always dreamed of becoming. He would emerge victorious with the other children from the orphanage._

 _He followed the formation that was called, falling into his position. The ground shook as the enemy army emerged. Jaune gulped audibly in anticipation. The books about heroes he read in the orphanage, it was his chance to become like them. He held his sword in the kingdom's basic combat stance, waiting for the enemy to approach closer._

 _His tight grip on his sword began to shake as the enemy rushed closer and closer. His blue eyes no longer held anticipation. They only held pure, unadulterated fear as he got his first close look on the enemy. What the hell were they?_

 _Their skin ranged from all the different colors. Their appendages were inhumane, in terms of both length and size. The way that they ran was disturbing. They were off balance, as if running was unnatural for them. The size of the enemy forces outnumbered them severely._

 _Cries of despair ran through the entire unit as combat was engaged._

 _He couldn't move his limbs. His eyes were frozen, staring at the same spot. His legs collapsed, and Jaune fell to the floor as he watched the slaughtering commence. The blue sky was so different from the red that painted the green fields._

 _Jaune felt vomit build up near his throat as blood splattered. The blood hit his face, entering his mouth. He was barely able to turn his head around. A dead, strangled body came into his sights. The body was dismembered, a large gaping hole formed in the stomach. From the wound, the intestines trailed out, letting out a disgusting sound as it hit the floor. His body convulsed in disgust, stomach emptying its content onto the ground in front of him. He breathed desperately, looking around for an escape route._

 _Instead, his eyes came into contact with another child that came from the same orphanage. The child was in the same position as himself, frozen in fear. The child was thrown to the ground as a large demon slammed its foot. The claws dug into the child's throat, and blood exploded from the neck._

 _A scream traveled through the entire battlefield. The sore feeling of his throat signalled that he was the one who screamed. But he couldn't tell if it was him or not. His mind was shattered as he saw the dead bodies. He slowly rose to his feet, staggering to run away. The rotten smell of blood and corpses entered his nose._

 _He gagged repeatedly, not able to even throw up as he already emptied his stomach earlier by vomiting. Saliva mixed with splattered blood trailed down his chin as he continued his walk. It didn't take long for a demon to notice him. The demon ran towards Jaune, and Jaune could only stare with fear._

 _He closed his eyes, hoping for a quick death. What the hell. What about the tales of the heroes? Weren't they supposed to be true? He didn't care about anything anymore. He just wanted to die, to be relieved of this nightmare._

 _The warm breath of the demon brushed across his face and Jaune stood still, waiting for the final blow._

 _ **/-/Reincarnated in Remnant/-/**_

"JAUNE!" A voice roared. Jaune yelled out as he snapped his eyes open, arms swinging around frantically. His hands fumbled through the room, searching for anything to grasp onto. Instead, he felt two large hands grab onto his shoulders, shaking him.

He reared his arm back, ready to strike back desperately at the abomination that was attacking him. Jaune propelled his fist forward, barely able to stop himself as he stared at his dad.

"Dad?" Jaune croaked. Reality seeped in, and he realized that he was back in his safe haven, back with his father. His body was pulled forward as his dad wrapped his arms around him. Jaune was still breathing unevenly as he was pulled into an embrace. Minutes passed, and he felt his breaths slowly calm down.

He could still hear his heart beating a mile a minute. Sweat drenched his clothes and covered his entire body.

"I'm fine now. T-thank you." Jaune replied hastily as he pulled himself back. He used his hands to wipe the sweat off his face. He noticed that his forehead was burning. His dad handed him a glass of water, one that he accepted immediately. He gulped the cold liquid down, relishing the feeling as it traveled down his digestive system.

"Are these frequent?" His dad asked slowly. Jaune leaned back into the bench as tried to collect himself. Were they frequent? He placed a hand on his forehead, massaging his temples as he thought. At the beginning they were. Almost every damn day he had these nightmares. But that was back when he was young, when he was a child again.

At his current age, the nightmares still lingered, just not as much. If he was lucky, he would have a nightmare once every two weeks. He was a quiet sleeper. Even if he had a nightmare, he would stay silent. His body would heat up, sweat would drench everything near him, but he was silent. It was how he hid the fact that he had nightmares. It was the reason that his dad didn't even know he had nightmares.

"No, not at all." He winced as he heard his own voice. Even after drinking, his voice sounded hoarse. His answer didn't sound convincing at all.

"Do you… want to talk abo-?" Nicola asked cautiously.

"No." His answer interrupted the question. Jaune coiled his hands into fists as they slightly shook. "No." He repeated again, the answer aimed at no one in particular. What would his dad say if he told him the contents about his nightmare? About his previous life?

Most likely, his dad would think that he was crazy. In front, he would act as if he could understand, trying to appease him. Truth was, behind his back, his dad would try and find if his son mentally ill. Besides, he didn't want to even talk about it. It was the truth. Jaune didn't want to spend a second thinking about his hellish life. He wanted to forget about it.

Yet, the memories stuck to him like flies.

Nicola stared silently at his son as he crossed his arms. He knew his son. Jaune was stubborn as hell. If he pressed forward, it would only ruin their relationship. A sigh escaped his lips as he recalled the moment. His son was sleeping like a corpse. Sure, he was slightly mumbling, but it was the sweating that gave it away. No one sweated that much naturally.

What kind of nightmare haunted his son? The only ones who even reacted like that were ones involved in his line of work…

"Let's just talk about something else… please." Jaune asked desperately. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw his father nod in response. Jaune focused his eyes outside instead, widening as he saw the sudden change in the environment.

No longer were there the plentiful green vegetation of his homeland. Instead, sand replaced the landscape. It stretched far beyond the horizon. It was simply a desert. The sun shone brightly, but the temperature inside the train was cool due to ventilation system.

"How is the train running anyways? Shouldn't the sand get in the way of the wheels?" Jaune asked, calming his nerves.

"When we entered the lands, the train shifted. You were sleeping, so you probably missed it. We aren't running on wheels anymore. The train is levitating, thanks to the technology and dust of Atlas." Nicola explained. Jaune hummed as he listened. He focused on the horizon as he saw a large city approaching. A desert environment… There was only one region that fitted the description.

"We're heading to Vacuo first then?" He asked. Nicola nodded at the question. Jaune focused his sights back to his dad. It was just like he learned in school. He didn't pay much attention to geography, but he knew the most basics of the basics. Also, dust was more amazing than he thought it was, if it was able to make an entire train float.

"Can you tell me more about Vacuo?" Jaune requested as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Well, Vacuo has a interesting history. Before it was turned into this barren desert land, it was originally an oasis, which allowed the people to flourish. Natural resources were plentiful, and businesses thrived. However, war happened. The resources in the country were sucked dry, and damages caused transformed the land into what it is today." Nicola explained with a sad smile.

Jaune narrowed his eyes as he listened. Of course it was war that ruined such a nation.

"Right now, there really exists no exact civil code or law in Vacuo society. The only city that has any from of law is the main city which holds Shade Academy. Vacuo fits the words, survival of the fittest. That's why you should stay close to me." Nicola finished as he flexed an arm, an attempt to lighten the mood.

Jaune snorted at his dad's antics as he returned to stare at the landscape. It was a shame that he couldn't see the land when it was at its natural peak. Instead, he was left to discover the land when it was at its worst.

It didn't take long for the train to arrive to its destination. It seemed that Jaune slept a lot longer than he thought he did. The two stood up, walking towards the exit. As they walked, Jaune couldn't help but notice that almost no one was getting off. In fact, they were staring at him and Nicola for getting off. A nervous breath of air left Jaune's mouth as he exited the train. Just how bad was it?

Jaune followed Nicola towards the exit of the station, cautiously looking around. For first impressions, the city didn't look bad at all. Sure, the buildings lacked a lot of variety in color, being the shame shade of light brown. The buildings were shaped in either domes or in neatly cut rectangles. Jaune walked closer to the station walls, inspecting the material.

Running his finger over the wall, he rubbed his fingers together to try and identify the substance that was used to build the buildings. If he had to guess by the brown smudge on his fingers, it was built mostly with some combination of mud and concrete.

The pathway that led to the main city was empty, there were no people around. The buildings most likely were used for housing. There were no stores or vendors that were open. The two made their way towards the main city, and Jaune couldn't help but notice that his dad navigated through the city in a familiar manner.

As the two walked closer to the capital, Jaune noticed that the city began to show signs of life. People were starting to walk around, the streets soon were filled with stores consisting of food and clothing. It seemed that energy was very scarce in the city, as fire was used for heat. Restaurants all had a live fire instead of ovens and stoves. Lights were provided with lanterns.

Even with the crude lighting, the city exuded a calm atmosphere. Nicola walked towards the nearest inn, which Jaune followed. When they entered, the innkeeper seemed surprised by having a customer. The transaction of Lien was made, and Jaune soon found himself sitting on the beds.

The room temperature was high. It was to be expected, as the country was located near the deserts. Even if they were standing still, sweat started to form around the forehead of them both. Little was provided in the room. Hell, the train had more furniture than the inn.

A loud ringing brought Jaune out of his thoughts as he stared towards the source of the sound. Nicola sat next to Jaune as he gave Jaune the scroll. When Jaune turned his head towards the scroll, he noticed the faces of his beloved family.

"How's your trip so far?" His mother's voice came out from the scroll.

"Everything's fine. Dad even let me sleep during the train ride, it was a miracle." He replied, causing his mom to smile. Nicola grumbled in the background. His mom was about to speak, but was interrupted as two smaller faces appeared instead.

"Why did you leave without even saying goodbye stupid brother?"

"Hope you and dad are safe."

Two contradicting voices rang out. Jaune smiled as he recognized the twins of the family. Emma and Olivia Arc. Although they were identical twins, their personalities gave them away. One was a tomboy, preferring crude words over prim manners. She was outgoing and one who sought fun.

Olivia on the hand was the definition of cautious. She rarely spoke first, instead listening in the background. Unlike Emma, she stayed indoors, usually reading books or drawing. The two were both thirteen now. They were respectively the third and fourth eldest of the family.

"I don't know, ask the stupid dad that question. We're both fine Olivia." His sisters chuckled as they saw Jaune's face get pushed down by their father's hand. The faces of his sisters disappeared after, showing his mother again. His father snatched the scroll away from him, making small talk. Jaune snorted as he saw the two. Nicola was practically obsessed with his wife.

Overhearing some of the conversation, he learned that his sisters were outside. Jaune sighed as he fell backwards in the bed, waiting for his dad to finish the call. Most likely, they would call each other frequently. Maybe he can sneak in a few minutes of sleep while his father was busy talking. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep on the rough bed.

"Nice try." A gruff voice entered his ears and Jaune looked up to see his dad glaring at him.

"Your laziness reminds me of our agenda. While we're on this trip, you're gonna get that lifestyle of yours fixed. That means having a fit body. You're basically skin and bones somehow, even when all you do is eat and sleep." Nicola said.

"OUR agenda? Excuse me, but isn't that your agenda? If you need to work out, you are free to do so. Alone." He emphasized the final part. They locked onto a short staring contest, which ended in Jaune's inevitable defeat. He soon found himself doing pushups and squats against his will.

His dad was a slave driver. No time to rest between doing sets. Even when his arms and legs were shaking of exhaustion, the man kept forcing him to go on.

"No more. No more." Jaune groaned as he finished his most recent set.

"I'm getting a feeling of deja vu. You said the exact same thing when we ran earlier this morning, didn't you?" Nicola asked with an evil smile. Jaune glared back at the man, recalling the event. He did say the exact same words.

"Whatever. That's enough for today. Let's head out and explore the city, shall we? One more thing before we head out. What do you think about faunus?" His dad asked, demeanor becoming serious. Jaune sat on the bed as he scratched his head.

"Well, I've never really seen one to make a proper judgement. Back in our hometown, there were no faunus at all. We rushed our way here, so I didn't notice any either." Jaune replied honestly. He was curious about them, wanting to meet them to see exactly what faunus looked like. When he heard that they had animal appendages and senses at school, his eyes lit up with shock.

"If you wanna live in this city, here's a tip. Don't stare at any of them for too long. You're picking a fight if you do. Remember what I said earlier, about survival of the fittest? You end up in a fight with anyone here, you're gonna get your ass kicked hard." Jaune simply nodded at his father's assessment. In Nicola's point of view, he would get his ass kicked in many different ways. In his father's eyes, he was a lazy child who wasn't fit for a fight.

In truth? He could probably win against anyone that went against him, considering if he had a weapon. He spent his entire previous life fighting, the instincts were drilled into his mind, even if the state of his body was different. The knowledge was still there. Would he ever try to prove that he can win a fight to his dad? Fuck no. Even if someone did picked a fight with him, he would just apologize and fuck off. He wasn't living this life to fight.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw his dad pull out the sword and attach it to his buckle. His father glanced towards him, noticing the stare.

"It's for self defense. I'm not going to just swing this thing around everywhere I go." Nicola called out, causing Jaune to face him. Did his son not have any faith in him at all? Jaune continued to stare at the sword before finally breaking contact. He stood up, leaving the hotel room with his father trailing behind.

He stopped once they stepped outside, letting his father take the lead.

"You hungry yet?" Nicola asked, causing Jaune to rub his stomach. He frowned as he continued to rub, trying to gauge the amount of food that was left in his stomach.

"Yeah, I can eat right now." Jaune concluded, watching his father move to a different location. Although there were many restaurants, his father passed by them after glancing inside each and every one of them. Confused, Jaune followed his father's actions, glancing at each store. There weren't any significant differences between the stores, all selling similar food.

His father finally entered a store after letting out a satisfied grunt. Looking around, Jaune could understand why his father was passing all the restaurants. The owner of the current restaurant was a faunus. Even when Nicola told him not to stare, Jaune couldn't help but look towards the two extra ears that were perched on top of the head.

Bright orange fur complimented the darker shade of orange that was the hair. When the owner turned around, Jaune was surprised by the facial features. Except for the ears, they looked exactly the same as regular humans. Sure, the twitching of the ears was unique, but it wasn't anything bad.

He quickly averted his eyes down as Nicola grabbed his attention. Don't stare. It was the message that he was sending to Jaune. Jaune decided to explore the menu that was given to him. Similar to the restaurants they passed by, the menu was consisted of dry food. Knowing that any dry meat would be too chewy for his liking, Jaune decided to settle for the sun dried tomatoes instead.

It didn't take long for the food to come out, and Jaune licked his lips in anticipation. It was the first time that he was trying the food of Vacuo. The initial texture of the food was dry and rough. After biting his teeth into the tomatoes, flavor exploded out. Drying the food caused the flavors to be concentrated. Sour and sweet filled his mouth.

If there was one other thing that Jaune appreciated in life other than his family and sleep, it was food. Ration bars was the food that was provided in his previous life. Food was already scarce, and soldiers didn't get to have the luxury of food, even if they were risking their lives everyday.

Most of the time, the food served was unidentifiable. It looked similar to a pile of shit, and tasted like shit. However, it was the only thing available to them, and they needed food to survive. Hell, after eating the lowest quality of food for years, his taste buds were probably destroyed.

For the first time, he experienced eating quality food. Whether his mother was an excellent cook, or his brain registered that anything he ate was just good compared to the military food, Jaune didn't know. Eating pastries, fresh vegetables and fruits, and actual meat that wasn't spoiled was heaven to him. Discovering the cuisines of other countries was exciting to him.

Nicola was chewing repeatedly at the rough jerky that he was holding. The meat in Vacuo wasn't exactly high quality. It was the texture and salty flavor that attracted customers. If he only had a beer right now…

"What did they teach you in school, about faunus?" Nicola asked as they left the restaurant. They had finished eating earlier, and Nicola had payed the bills. Jaune noticed that Nicola asked in a silent voice, most likely to keep the conversation to themselves.

"Aside from physical appearance, we learned about some history, as well as how they have some extra abilities that humans don't due to their animal counterparts." Jaune listed off his head.

"Do you know about the differences in rights? How they are treated compared to humans in society?" Nicola asked.

"No. We didn't really expand on the topic." Jaune replied as he raised an eyebrow. He waited for a moment, walking in silence as he waited for his dad to explain. His dad stayed silent, and Jaune focused his thoughts to understand why his dad wasn't explaining.

His dad had asked him what he thought about faunus earlier at the hotel. Now, he was hinting again at something. But what was the message his dad was sending?

The answer clicked in his head and Jaune smiled. Nicola was trying to show Jaune the treatment faunus received in society. If the clues were any indications, Jaune concluded that they were mistreated, probably due to the differences in anatomy.

It was the reason why his dad chose to visit Vacuo first. Survival of the fittest. The country was too focused on trying to survive that they didn't care much about being faunus or human. Whether Nicola was someone who treated faunus differently or not, Jaune didn't exactly know. However, his father wasn't trying to push his views upon him. He was letting Jaune make his own conclusions about the faunus race.

If they visited a land where misportrayal of faunus was common, it would distort his views. Rumors influenced viewpoints, whether the rumors were true or false. By going to Vacuo, a place where everyone was focused on survival, Jaune could see the faunus as who they are.

As they walked, Jaune looked up towards the largest building in the city. If he had to make a guess, he would suspect that the building was the center of the city. Nicola noticed the long stare Jaune was giving to Shade Academy.

"Aren't you gonna ask what the building is for?" Nicola asked to Jaune. Jaune flicked his eyes towards his father.

"I thought we were going to visit it at some point, considering that we're here to explore." Jaune replied casually.

"Good point. Unfortunately, we can't enter. That building is Shade Academy. It's the only building which actually upholds any form of law." Nicola said.

"Academy? As in a school?" Jaune asked.

"Yep." Nicola confirmed. Jaune glanced back towards the academy. Why was a school the biggest building in the capital? Was it a school meant only for the elites?

"What the hell do they teach in there to warrant its size?" Jaune pondered out loud.

"They raise hunters, huntsman and huntresses to be exacts. From the art of combat to survival. Students are taught to become soldiers that fight. The probability to get accepted into the academy is higher than expected. The graduation rate, however, is ridiculously low." Nicola explained. Jaune scoffed as he listened. So the largest building in the city was meant to train soldiers.

Nicola recalled his own memories. It wasn't a surprise that Jaune didn't know what huntsman and huntresses were. Nicola and his wife had chosen a settlement where Grimm posed no threat. Hunters were not needed in their hometown. Honestly, Nicola wanted to keep his children in the dark. By doing so, the chances of his children wanting to become a hunter would diminish completely. It was selfish of him to do so, but the safety of his children was his priority.

In fact, most of the population in Remnant tried to avoid having their children become hunters. Vacuo was a unique exception, as they believed that only the strong survived. It made sense for them to aim to become huntsman and huntresses. If Nicola had to make a guess, less than ten percent of the population of remnant tried to become hunters. It was why their numbers were always lacking.

"So what do they hunt if they are called huntsman and huntresses?" Nicola stopped his walk as they arrived to the desired destination. Jaune followed the action, surveying their surrounding. Looking around, they arrived to high ground. From where they were, he could see far into the horizon. He shifted his focus forwards as Nicola pointed a finger forward.

Jaune squinted his eyes to see more clearly, eyes slightly widening as he saw multiple moving figures. His dad was pointing to a large field that was directly next to Shade Academy. Inside the field, there were multiple people that were moving around at a fast pace. They were circulating around a black figure.

The entire body was colored jet black. Some areas were covered with a white shell that resembled bones. Red patterns decorated the white shells. It wasn't human, that was for certain. It's movements were more feral, acting on instinct.

"Grimm. That is the abomination that huntsman and huntresses fight." Nicola started solemnly, staring at the students who were fighting. "They are creatures of unknown origin. We don't even know much about them. Even after decades of fighting, their numbers seem to never decrease."

Jaune felt his fingers dig into his palm. So they were like the demons in his previous life? The situations were similar. Demons in his world were abominations that seeked destruction. They had intelligence and a social structure much like their own. Unlike the people in this world, the kingdom had found out where the demons came from.

The void was where they originated from. Once a portal to their world had opened, hell was broken loose. In the end, Jaune had to kill the king of all demons to seal the portal. The people of his past world were most likely rebuilding from the damage caused. Or they were still fighting the other kingdoms…

"Honestly, I thought you'd be more scared after seeing one." Nicola said. Jaune flicked his eyes back and forth, staring at the Grimm. How could he be scared of it, after seeing real abominations? The animal like Grimm were cute compared to them. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders.

"There's only one of them. The one Grimm is surrounded by students in training that are supposed to specialize in killing Grimm, right? We're also in a safe place, surrounded by the city walls. If I met them by myself outside, then I'd get scared. In fact, I'm more interested in the students. They look really young." Jaune replied.

"Although ages can differ, the majority of the students begin at age eighteen." Eighteen? Eighteen was around the age that he died. That was besides the point. Why would they want to participate in fighting the Grimm, instead of living a safe life at home? His face must have gave his thoughts away, as Nicola began to speak again.

"Haven't you ever had dreams of becoming a hero for the common people? To stand up for the weak? Huntsman and huntresses sacrifice their lives everyday fighting in the front lines to make sure that the civilians can live a peaceful life." Of course he had those dreams of becoming a hero before. Before he came to this world that is. In his current life, he didn't want to help anyone. He wanted to be selfish, to live a self fulfilling life.

"Hell no. I don't want to risk my life everyday. I want to see the smiling faces of my family everyday after I wake up from my sleep. Isn't that why the graduation rate is low like you said before? Because many students die in the process?" Jaune shot back.

"That is… true. During missions and live experience training, mortality rate is high. The problem isn't that, however. The lifespan of huntsman and huntresses are very short, as you probably know why. The best of the best don't live long enough to live their full lives. Even if the cities are in need of protection, they're not trying to send people to their deaths. To graduate, one needs to be the best of the best, they need to live up to the expectations of hunters and huntresses. There are even times when there are no graduates in a year. Well, the pay is really good." Nicola said, muttering the last part.

Jaune scratched his head as he listened. At least the academies have the decency to act like they care about the lives of the students. His kingdom that he served on the other hand…

"Oh?" He muttered, as a large sound rang throughout the city. The students were using weapons while fighting. Although they were pretty far away, Jaune could see that the weapon changed shape. What seemed to be a large spear transformed into some kind of weapon that he couldn't identify. His eyes widened as he saw the student shoot bullets.

It was a… spear gun? A gun spear? How the hell would you describe the weapon? Guns were considered obsolete in his old world. There were many reasonings. Guns required resources to use, and were slow. They could only focus on singular targets. When magic was discovered, the production of guns completely stopped.

Magic was wide scale, able to take out a whole unit with a single spell. It was much more effective against the demons. Magic also didn't require any resources, other than the energy that mages possessed. Through the books of Remnant, Jaune learned that his world was considered a medieval fantasy world. Technology in Remnant was much more superior, another fact that Jaune had to adjust to. Machinery that he had never seen were plentiful.

Transforming weapons? That was fucking cool. The weapon was able to cover its own weaknesses by having two forms. Jaune peeked to the side, staring at the longsword that was attached to his father's buckle.

"The weapons they use are specialized for hunters. They design the weapons themselves most of the time." Nicola's voice rang out. A slight sigh of relief left him. So hunters were the ones that wielded such weapons. That meant that his father wasn't a hunter, right? The sword he owned seemed normal in his eyes.

The ringing sound of Nicola's scroll interrupted his thoughts. Nicola took out the device from his pocket, raising the scroll next to his ear as he answered. Jaune raised his eyebrows as he saw the face of his dad darken. Nicola's eyebrows arched slightly, and his eyes were narrow as he listened to the person on the other end. Jaune could only stare curiously at his father.

"Goddammit." Nicola whispered. Jaune barely heard the curse. Jaune turned his body so that he faced Nicola directly. Nicola muttered few words under his breath, trying to form a plan.

"I need to tell you something." Nicola started. Jaune stood still, tapping his foot impatiently. "I actually didn't take a break from my job." What? Jaune stared incredulously at his dad. So his dad ditched his job. Great.

"I made a... agreement with them. While I was mostly stationed for Vale only, I made a deal that I would help the other kingdoms in exchange for travelling with you." Nicola finished carefully. He sighed afterwards, bringing a hand to massage his temples. He expected that a duty call would come sometime. He just didn't expect it to come this early.

"Dad. What exactly do you do? Both you and mom never answer the question directly when I asked before. Is it seriously something we shouldn't know about?" Jaune asked. Nicola stared in return.

"Guess it's the best time to tell you, considering that I just explained to you what my job does." Nicola replied as he smiled sadly. Jaune froze as he interpreted the words. He mixed them up in his head, trying to come up with different ways to interpret the sentence. His dad just explained what his job did? That meant that…

"I'm a huntsman." Nicola finished. Oh...

Oh.

In truth, he had some suspicions already as they traveled. The way that his dad mentioned the wage of the hunters. His dad has said that his bank account was full of money. Sure, maybe his dad was some kind of underground business owner, but it didn't make much sense for his dad to hide the amount of money he made from the family.

Next was the explanations. His dad knew too much about the academy. He explained them too casually, as if he experienced going to one himself. Jaune knew that even with the presented evidence, he denied the truth. He didn't want his dad to be someone who risked their own lives for the sake of the common people. Jaune wanted to deny that his dad was what he was in his previous life…

"Wait a minute. Please tell me that you have a different weapon you use when you fight against Grimm." Jaune cried out as he stared at the sword his dad carried. Nicola stared into Jaune's eyes with amusement.

"What can I say? We're the old dogs. You can't teach an old dog new tricks. I'm already too used to using this weapon. Besides, it's a family heirloom that was passed down in our family. The name of it is Crocea Mors, have a look." Nicola offered as he detached the sheathed weapon from his buckle. He brought out his arms towards Jaune, an expectant look on his face.

Jaune glanced towards the sword, hands slightly shaking by his side. He didn't want to try holding the sword. But the way his dad looked at him, the way his dad looked at the sword with pride…

He hesitantly accepted the sword that was offered to him. Jaune slowly unsheathed the sword, watching the silver metal gleam under the afternoon sun. Blue leather wrapped around the handle. The bottom of the handle was capped with gold bearings. The blade itself was simple, made of what seemed to be steel. The length of the blade was around half his height.

Jaune's eyes were slightly slanted as he glared towards the sword. The length of the sword, the weight of the sword, it had to be coincidence. Sure, the design of the sword was different. But the feeling of holding the sword, it felt exactly like holding the sword he used in his previous life.

Daemon Occisor, the sword that the kingdom forged for him to wield. The name translated into the demon killer, an appropriate name for the sword. Of course at the time, Jaune thought that he would only be killing demons. Yet, he found innocent people on the other end of his sword. His hands shook slightly as his brain recalled the feelings of impaling people.

The feedback he felt on his hands as his blade ran through the hearts of other humans. His sword, covered in red blood. A fountain of blood spraying from the wounds that he caused.

"What do you think?" Nicola's voice entered his ears, snapping him out of his recollection. Jaune took a deep gulp of saliva as he tried to steady his breath.

Nicola glanced at the sword with a nostalgic smile. The sword was his pride. The most fondest memories he had with his own father and grandfather were forged because of the sword. He hoped that one day, he could pass the sword down to Jaune. To make the sword hold similar significance to him.

"Seems great." Jaune replied quickly. He hastily sheathed the sword, handing it back to Nicola. Immediately, his nerves calmed when he didn't hold the sword anymore. His father called out to him again, and Jaune noticed that Nicola had a more serious face.

"Jaune… We have to head further north to a small settlement." Nicola began. There was no more point in hiding anything from his son. "I've been asked to get rid of the Grimm that are gathered around the area, as they can be a threat to the small village. We have to move out now." He finished.

"Alright. So what's the plan dad? Are we gonna ride a train again?" Jaune asked.

"I'd love to, but unfortunately, the settlement doesn't have a station. Vacuo isn't exactly the most richest kingdom. We're going to have to ride a camel or rent a dust operated vehicle." Nicola explained. They quickly headed back towards the inn, retrieving their luggage. Jaune took one last look at the Shade Academy as they walked towards their destination, He couldn't imagine his dad attending any kind of academy.

Jaune glanced around curiously as they arrived to a weary shack. The building seemed old and unstable. A person sat out on a rocking chair, watching Jaune and Nicola as they walked closer. The person was covered with robes. It was impossible to identify the person underneath. Looking around, there were multiple buildings similar to the small shack. Most likely, it was a garage meant to store the dust powered vehicles.

His suspicions were proven correct as his dad walked towards one of them after making payment. He lifted the vertically sliding door, lifting it all the way to make sure that the door didn't fall down. Jaune whistled as the vehicle entered his sights. To accommodate for the sand, the vehicle used dust to hover, just like the train did. White paint covered the exterior of the vehicle. The vehicle had some age no doubt, as Jaune noticed multiple scratches adorning the paint.

They entered the car, and Jaune watched his dad press multiple switches to start the vehicle. His dad surprised him everyday, reminding him again that he didn't know much about the man. He lurched forward as the vehicle began to float. Wind caused the sand around them to whip upwards towards the air. With a satisfied smirk, Nicola began to drive the vehicle towards the outer desert. Nicola whipped out his scroll, looking for the settlement on his map.

The vehicle began to move at a surprising speed. Jaune rubbed his stomach as he began to feel a foreign feeling rise in his stomach. Weird, what was causing it? He felt fine when he rode a train. Was it because the vehicle was floating? But why did he feel fine when the train floated? So many questions ran through his mind, but they were all dismissed when he felt the feeling rise up again. Without a doubt, his body was warning him.

"Dad?" Jaune called out.

"Hmm?" Nicola hummed in response, sparing a glance towards his son. His hands that were on the steering wheel froze as he saw Jaune's face. His son had a pale complexion, looking sick. Don't tell him…

Nicola started to panic, looking around for a bag of some sort. His son was fine on the train, so why was he getting vehicle sickness now?

"I need to throw up." It was the last words Jaune said before he felt himself get shoved.

 _ **/-/Reincarnated in Remnant/-/**_

"Not cool at all. Seriously not cool." Jaune muttered as he stood next to his dad, waiting for him to finish talking to one of the village people.

"Who shoves their sick son out of a moving vehicle?" Jaune whispered just loudly enough for his dad to hear. He grunted as he felt his dad's elbow smack his ribs. The village stared curiously at the antics of the two.

His dad, a huntsman that sacrificed his life everyday fighting the never ending forces of the evil called Grimm, was afraid of vomit. In panic, his dad shoved him out of the moving vehicle, forcing him to tumble in the desert. At least the vomit problem was solved. He heaved the contents of his stomach on the desert sand.

"I said I was sorry…" Nicola grumbled guiltily. It was out of pure instinct. He didn't even realize what he did until he heard the sound of the vehicle door opening. He flinched as he saw the glare that Jaune was still giving him. Sweat fell nervously from his face. Nicola quickly headed inside of the villager's house. It was a privilege that hunters had.

In exchange for their noble service, villagers of the different kingdoms offered their homes as a place for hunters to stay. He sighed in relief as he saw Jaune follow suit. He found the rooms that they were assigned to, placing his bags on the floor. Jokes and apologies aside, Nicola turned around to speak.

"I'm most likely going to be gone early in the morning. Knowing your… sloth like habits, you won't even realize that I'm missing. You'll have food and everything ready, so don't worry." Jaune blinked multiple times slowly.

"You'll be back safe and sound, right?" Jaune asked. His voice croaked. If everything that his dad explained was true, then there was a chance that his father might not return…

"Of course I will. I told you before on the train, I'm the oldest man in the business. I know how to live during these encounters. I'll be back before dinner." Nicola responded confidently, warmth filling his chest. This is what kept him alive. The will to return to his family. He couldn't imagine a world where they grieved over his death. He raised his large hand, ruffling his son's blonde patch of hair in a loving gesture.

Instead of brushing away at the intruder's hand and letting out a noise of displeasure, Jaune sat quietly, letting his dad ruffle his hair. A thought emerged from Jaune, and the thought bothered him. Nicola sighed as he saw his son stare off in the distance again.

"Goodnight." He called out to Jaune, lying down on one of the beds.

"Goodnight." Jaune muttered before lying down himself. Contradicting his lazy nature, Jaune stayed awake. He lived fifteen years of his new life the way that he wanted. To sleep, to rest, to eat. Now he learned that his father was a huntsman. Every time his father was away from home, Nicola was risking his life to fight against the Grimm. Was it alright for himself to really live a carefree life that he dreamed of, while his dad was fighting?

It wasn't wrong of him to live selfishly, was it? He complied to the wishes of the kingdoms in his previous life. He lived and trudged through hell to get a chance to live a new life. He watched his friends die in front of his eyes, he suffered wounds but was healed for the sole purpose of fighting again. He deserved to live selfishly, right?

Guilt stabbed him repeatedly. If would all be fine if his dad was a normal civilian. Jaune didn't give two fucks about people other than his family. Now that he knew what his dad really was, he was questioning his choices. If his dad ever died in battle, he would blame himself. His heart hurt just from the thought. He loved his dad without question.

Jaune couldn't sleep that night. He stayed up, thinking about everything that has happened so far. He turned to the side as he heard his father move. Was it already early in the morning? Jaune shut his eyes in order to appear asleep. He waited patiently as his dad got ready to head out for his mission. The loud thuds of boots resonated louder as his dad walked closer to his bed.

"I'll come back alive. I promise." Nicola's words were barely audible as they were said in a whisper. The door to their room opened seconds later, and Jaune listened to the sound of his father's footsteps. They became quieter and quieter as he moved further away. Jaune grabbed a fistful of his own hair and tugged at them in stress.

He just felt more guilty now.

 _ **/-/Reincarnation in Remnant/-/**_

* * *

 **Afternote**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

 **Reviewer Responses**

 **Holl0w Dan: Crocea Mors is the pre-volume 4 version. I haven't really put much thought about what armor he will specifically have, but most likely, it will be the canon armor. (The simple reason being that I am absolutely atrocious in coordinating any form of clothes. I can't think of an outfit even if my life depended on it.)**

 **Jdkdbddd: I don't have an exact update schedule, but I try to update once every two weeks at the very least. Also, Jaune's father's name is Nicola, based off of my friend. I tried to think of many names and idk, it seemed that Nicola fitted the most.**

 **Thank you for the support that you guys show!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **/-/Reincarnated in Remnant/-/**_

A loud groan escaped Jaune's mouth as light leaked into his room. His closed eyes registered the light and woke him up. Letting out a loud yawn while stretching his arms above his head, Jaune lazily switched positions. He sat on his bed, eyes still closed. He clumsily fumbled for his scroll. He made another loud noise as he saw the time.

Because of his mental ordeal last night, he couldn't sleep. He barely got a few hours of sleep because of it. He woke up early because he still thought of the problem. Jaune stood up, walking towards the bathroom to take a shower. He took off his clothes and reached into the stall, waiting for the water to heat up. Once it reached a satisfactory temperature, Jaune walked in. He let the hot water flatten his hair.

He stood still in the stall, shaking his head lightly. A content sigh was heard as Jaune washed his body. Brooding and pondering upon a question wouldn't help at all. He would try and dismiss the thought for now. Jaune quickly finished, walking outside the room to greet the owner. If he remembered clearly, the owner would provide food while they stayed, in exchange for his dad's service.

Noticing that the house was quiet, Jaune walked around, searching. He searched around the halls and rooms. He was all alone in the house. Jaune hummed as he walked towards the kitchen. Luckily for him, there was some food prepared for him. It was basic, consisting of the native food. Dry fruits, vegetables, and assortments of meat were gathered into a bowl.

Having just woken up, Jaune decided to skip the meat, instead grabbing at the vegetables. He absentmindedly chewed, staring outside the windows as he ate. He hadn't noticed before, but the small village was calming. While the land was still that of a desert environment, there were some signs of vegetation. It was mostly because of the farms, but the lands were eve and flat.

The morning sun was rising higher as time passed by. Jaune brought out his scroll again as he continued to eat. His dad said that he would be back by the afternoon, but Jaune still wanted to call him. Knowing that his dad was killing the creatures called Grimm, it would be quite stupid of him to call. His call could cause major trouble if he managed to call at the wrong time.

Instead, Jaune punched the numbers of his mother's scroll. It was still early in the morning, so there was a chance that she was still sleeping. Knowing his mom, she would be awake. She always woke up early. True to his words, he soon saw the face of his loving mother. A smile broke its way towards his mouth.

"Hi." It was the only word that he said. It was enough for his mother as she smiled back.

"Isn't this amazing, seeing you wake up early in the morning." She replied back. Jaune grinned as he listened.

"How's everyone else doing?" Jaune asked.

"They're all sleeping right now. In fact, I just checked on all of them." Joanne said. Jaune crossed his arms over the table, resting his head on top. He leaned his head sideways, cheek resting on top of his arms. He snorted. His sisters had no right to call him lazy.

"Hey mom?" Jaune called out, causing her to focus on his face. She raised her eyes, signalling him to ask the question.

"Why did dad not want any of us to know that he's a huntsman?" It was his turn to raise his eyebrows, only in amusement. His mom was in a coughing fit. Joanne tapped her chest with her fists, hoping that the action would cease the coughs. So Jaune knew? Of course, it was obvious that he would figure it out sometime. She just didn't expect him to know so soon. Why didn't Nicola at least tell her?

"You were always like that ever since you were young, you know? Heading straight to the point. You do it so suddenly that it's unexpected." She said. Jaune scratched his head in response. He wasn't exactly the greatest in holding a conversation. It was one of the traits of a young adult that suffered the effects of war.

"Sorry about that." Jaune muttered his apology as he barely frowned. Joanne noticed his sudden change and raised her hands to assure him.

"Nothing's wrong about that! It's just… so sudden sometimes. It's not bad to go straight to the point, don't worry about it. Actually, some women love men who skip the small talk." She sputtered, making Jaune smile again.

"I'll hold you to that last sentence." Jaune shot back playfully. His mom let out a small laugh, face turning serious as she responded to his question.

"Let me answer your question with a question of my own. What do you think about your dad being a huntsman?" Jaune scrunched up his face.

"I hate it. Sure, it's noble of him to fight like a hero. But what does it matter? If what he said about Grimm is true, then it doesn't matter in the end until the hunters find a way to permanently exterminate the Grimm. Until then, people will rely on hunters like my dad without even caring about the safety of the hunters." His voice was slowly being filled with venom.

 _Jaune walked forward as the king called his name. He took a deep gulp of his salive. He wasn't good with crowds. Still, it was a direct order from the king. He had no choice but to follow. Taking small steps, Jaune stepped to the front of the balcony. His eyes widened as he saw the large crowd gathered on the kingdom grounds._

 _They applauded and cheered for their hero that would exorcise the demons from their world. They were cheering for their sacrificial lamb._

 _Jaune stared into each and every face that was in the crowd. A frown was shown on his face as he recognized some people. They were the same people that cursed him for being an orphan not long ago. They were the same people that ignored them and treated them unfairly not long ago._

 _Now? Now they had the gall to smile and cheer for him? He should be happy that they were cheering. He should be embellishing in the attention that he was receiving. Yet his knuckles were turning white because of the force he was applying to his fists._

"Hell, how many people in the world even know the names of the hunters that protect them? I'm guessing that almost no one does! Who's going to be the one that gets the blame when a mission goes wrong? When Grimm kills the civilians? The hunters! That'll be when people actually try to learn the names of the hunters! And when dad forfeits his title as a huntsman, the people will blindly rely on the next huntsman." His rant died off as his voice reduced to a whisper towards the end.

 _He felt like shit. They failed. They were outsmarted by the enemies. They won the skirmish, but overall? They were the ones that received a heavy blow. The village was supposed to be safe. The village was supposed to be protected by them. But they failed. Too focused on the fight, Jaune failed to notice the flank. Because of his mistake, hundreds of lives were lost._

 _He stared at the kingdom gates with tired eyes. No doubt that news of their failure spread already. Jaune and his army marched inside, heading towards the castle. All he wanted was some rest. He would come up with a plan aft-_

 _Crack._

 _His face was forced to tilt to the side as he felt an object make contact with his head. Jaune slowly turned his head around as he wiped the liquid that was dripping down from his hair. Glancing at his hands, he noticed that the civilian threw a raw egg at him. He scoffed. He didn't deserve to deal with this shit._

" _How could you let them all die!? You're the hero! Are you going to let them kill all of us too?!" A growl escaped Jaune's throat as he turned his head around to face the civilian. The words triggered the next action. A wide variety of items were thrown towards the army. Curses and words of condemnation were thrown towards him. Jaune gritted his teeth as he ordered everyone to continue marching._

 _He didn't deserve this._

Jaune pressed his forehead against his arms, taking slow breaths. Everything he said was true. He experienced it first hand. No one cared about the safety of the hero. All they cared about was results. They cared about their own safety. If something went wrong, they all turned their accusing hands towards them. It was why he wanted to escape the spotlight.

Joanne stared at the leaning head of Jaune. Jaune… he almost always showed signs of maturity. Maturity that far exceeded someone who should be a young boy. What kind of fifteen year old boy would be able point out the problems that he had? How did he even know about the problems that hunters faced?

"Jaune… do you not want to be a huntsman?" She asked slowly. The answer was obvious. But she wanted to confirm it. Often, it was the parents that inspired their children to become huntsman and huntresses. Watching their parents be labeled as a noble hero often sparked the light.

"No. Hell no." She closed her eyes as she let out a small sigh of relief. It was selfish of her, but she didn't want to live everyday praying for her children's safety. It was already enough with Nicola…

"And I hate that." Joanna opened her eyes in surprise, staring into Jaune's face. What did he mean?

"Here I am, sitting comfortably in a house while dad is out fighting Grimm right now. Even when I know that dad is going through all the horrible things I said right now, I still don't want to become a huntsman." Jaune said.

"You feel guilty?" Jaune raised his head, eyes locking on to his mother. "You feel guilty that you're avoiding all the things you're that Nicola is going through, aren't you? That you're letting him shoulder all of it on his own. You feel the need to help because you're his son."

"Yeah." Jaune croaked. A reassuring smile was put on Joanne's face.

"Jaune, you don't need to feel the need to become a huntsman just because Nicola is. He knew what was in store for him. He knows the best out of all of us the responsibilities that he has. In fact, he's a huntsman because he wants to create a safe world for you and your sisters. He'll probably be more worried if you decided to become a huntsman. The best you can do for him is to live a life that you're content with." Jaune felt the tension in his body loosen.

This was what he wanted to hear. That he shouldn't feel guilty. That he could live how he wanted to. He smiled as he glanced down towards the table. This is what it felt like to have the support of a loving parent. A warm feeling spread throughout his body. It was as if a weight was lifted.

"Thank you." Jaune whispered.

"No problem. Oh! I think someone woke up! Do you want to talk to them?" Joanne asked. Jaune nodded his head sideways, declining the offer.

"Not right now. I'll call again sometime and talk with my troublesome sisters then." Jaune said his farewell, watching his mother until she ended the call. He stared at the black screen of his scroll. A while later, Jaune walked back into his room and jumped on the bed, staring at the ceiling. A smile spread on his face as he closed his eyes, enjoying the warm light of the sun.

No longer feeling any guilt, the lull of sleep embraced him.

 _ **/-/Reincarnated in Remnant/-/**_

 _Schlick!_ Blood sprayed on his cheeks as Nicola removed the sword from the slain Grimm. How many Grimm had he killed now? He lost count long ago now that he thought about it. It was a strange habit that he had. To keep a number in his head, even if it wasn't accurate.

A sigh escaped his lips as glanced around to find his next target. Initially, he was worried that he would have to face Grimm of the higher tier classes. If he did, he would have to completely change his actions. Tracking one down and fighting one by himself would take some time.

Thankfully, the area consisted mostly of the weakest Grimm. Beowolves, Ursas, and Boarbatusks littered the area. With his skillset and experience, he was able to make quick work of them, even if they traveled in groups. This raised the question, why was he called for this job?

The job had minor difficulty, it was one that was perfect for a rookie huntsman or huntress. Was it simply because he was the closest in the vicinity? While it was true that the scarce amounts of hunters caused them to spread thinly throughout the world, Nicola was certain that there would be a hunter in the main city. It was common procedure. Even in Vale, there was always a hunter stationed in the main city in case for a job or emergency.

Oh well. There was no point of pondering about it now. He was here to do the job assigned to him. He continued to trudge his way through the desert. He was fairly certain that he got most of the Grimm in the designated area.

Nicola fumbled for his scroll as it started to vibrate. His eyes narrowed as he read the name that was reflected on his scroll. With a grunt, Nicola flicked his finger across the screen, starting the call.

"Nicola." A voice sounded out.

"Ozpin." He answered back.

"How's the job going?" Ozpin asked. Nicola rolled his eyes as he heard a sipping noise from the other end. Ozpin and his coffee.

Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy, representative huntsman of Vale, leader of the Vale society. The man on the other end of the phone was the one who gave orders and organized all the activities of the hunters that were of 'Vale property'. While the name sounded cruel, making it seem that hunters were objects, it was a title that was needed.

The shortage of hunters, combined with the need to defend one's own kingdom caused the slang term to be formed. A hunter's job was to help eradicate Grimm around the world. But people prioritized the safety of their own kingdom first. They didn't want their hunters off in another land while a threat could rise in their own lands.

Due to this, it was universally agreed upon the four kingdoms that a system would be arranged to avoid such a problem from happening. Huntsman and huntresses would be assigned to a kingdom based on a few things. Which academy they graduated from, which kingdom had the least amount of hunters, etc.

So even if Nicola was on the land of Vacuo, he still received his mission from Ozpin, because he was 'Vale property'. It was Ozpin's job to assign him to missions while he traveled with Jaune. Ozpin initially was against the idea of him travelling, but eventually caved in. It was a good opportunity for Ozpin to obtain some debts in his favor by helping the other kingdoms.

"Because of how simple the job is, everything is all fine." Nicola replied, continuing his march.

"Good. That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I secured an easy mission because you are traveling with your son. Speaking of which, are you going to introduce him to me sometime in the future?" Ozpin asked.

Nicola sighed as he walked. Even if Ozpin tried hard to hide his curiosity, Nicola would always notice. The man wanted to meet his son. Nicola didn't exactly hate Ozpin. In fact, he felt respect for the younger man. Ozpin had quite literally rose the ranks out of nowhere, displaying excellent intelligence and leadership.

The problem lied on the personality of Ozpin. The man kept secrets. Too many. Ozpin always seemed to be thinking multiple steps ahead of everyone else. While Nicola appreciated the specific trait, he feared what would happen if the headmaster of Beacon shifted his focus onto his family.

It was happening right now. Considering his accomplishments as a veteran huntsman, Ozpin was definitely expecting similar traits from Jaune. If Ozpin figures out that Jaune had white aura, the man would no doubt try to recruit Jaune.

"That explains why I got this easy job. And for your question, maybe." Nicola answered vaguely. It was thoughtful of Ozpin to give him a simple job. He was about to speak again, but was interrupted as a loud shriek echoed across the clearing.

Nicola cursed as he recognized the sound. It was a Nevermore. Considering the low pitch noise and the volume of the shriek, he deduced that it was a high class Grimm. One that was naturally larger than its kind. His inquiry was proven correct as he saw the large Grimm fly past him off in the distance.

"A Giant Nevermore?" Nicola muttered. His eyes widened as he recognized the direction that the Grimm was flying. It was heading towards the village where Jaune resided at. His eyes shot downwards towards the scroll as he heard a loud noise come from the other end.

"Nicola, I just got another transmission from Vacuo. It seems that the scouting team in Vacuo incorrectly estimated the amount of Grimm that was in the area. Apparently, a large number of Grimm are heading towards the nearest village." Ozpin hurriedly briefed. Nicola gritted his teeth as he sprinted towards his vehicle. He had parked the vehicle a short distance away.

"I don't think I can make it to the village in time to stop them from breaking through. Can they send someone else to help?" Nicola roared. Scouting reports weren't perfect. In fact, they were more often wrong then correct. Grimm displayed irregular behaviors in a daily basis. One moment, there could be a small herd of Grimm in a area. A few hours later, and there would be a completely different amount of Grimm. Still, it was the only precaution that existed for huntsman and huntresses.

Nicola could hear multiple sounds of clicking and tapping as Ozpin relayed his message to Vacuo. He heard a scoff come from ozpin. Most likely, it was bad news.

"I'm afraid you're on your own for this one." Ozpin answered curtly. Nicola reflected Ozpin's actions, letting out a scoff of his own. His fists were turning white as he gripped his own hands.

Jaune.

It was the only thought that crossed his mind. His son needed to be safe. His son needed to last until he got to the village. He prayed that he would make it in time.

 _ **/-/Reincarnated in Remnant/-/**_

His moment of peaceful sleep was short lived as a loud sound entered his ears. His ears felt like they were bleeding because of the noise. A siren was ringing. He let out a growl of annoyance as he left the bed. Confused, Jaune stepped out of the house as he covered his ears.

He glanced around his surroundings. There was nothing noticeably strange, so why was the siren ringing? His answer came a moment after. Large crowds of people were running towards his way. Jaune held his ground. He was still confused. His confusion was further increased as the villagers ran past him. He noticed that the people were crying out with panic.

Jaune wasn't an idiot. From the expressions of the people, Jaune knew that something was terribly wrong. His curiosity wanted him to head towards the direction that the people were running away from. But he stopped himself, quickly turning around to follow the group of people that were running.

Feral growling caused Jaune to look behind him. His run slowed down to a stop as he stared at the multitude of black shades that were running towards them. Off in the distance, near the northern entrance of the village, Grimm of different variety were streaming in. The village wasn't exactly heavily guarded, but it had a small fence around it to drive away stray Grimm. The last defense line was broken, and the Grimm were taking that opportunity to attack. Wasn't his dad here specifically to eliminate them? If the Grimm were here right now…

No.

His dad wasn't dead. The man had promised to return alive. He licked his dry lips and continued to run. It didn't take long for the Grimm to catch up to the running civilians. The speed of the feral beasts was much faster than the speed of humans. Cries of fear rang out through the village and Jaune noticed that some people turned around to fight. Others attempted to hide inside their homes.

A shiver traveled through his spine, causing him to act quickly. It was a shiver that didn't indicate fear. It was a shiver that indicated danger. Following his instincts, Jaune rolled forward. His instincts saved him as a large claw swiped at the spot he was just moments before. A bear resembling Grimm was eyeing him, and Jaune quickly entered into a sprint. From the loud thuds that were being produced behind him, Jaune guessed that the Grimm was chasing him.

Large creatures were weak to sudden changes in direction. Knowing this, Jaune pressed his left foot into the ground, turning it into a pivot foot. He pushed all his weight, allowing him to change direction without losing much momentum. The Grimm couldn't change direction as fast, but was able to change direction after running a wide arc.

Jaune gritted his teeth in annoyance as he proceeded to run. He flew past multiple people and houses. It seemed that the Grimm was adamant on focusing on him. The Grimm was able to catch up again, and Jaune hurriedly ducked as another swipe was made. Jaune winced as he heard a large crashing sound. He dared to peek behind him.

His blue eyes widened. The Grimm had managed to destroy the walls of the house with a single attack. Luckily for Jaune, this caused the wall to crash on the Grimm. The Grimm was buried underneath the rubble of the broken house. Jaune didn't wait to see if the Grimm was actually dead. He instantly resumed his sprint. Judging by how everyone ran towards a similar direction, Jaune concluded that there was some kind of safehouse that existed. Right now, he needed to escape from the sudden outbreak and contact his dad.

A deafening loud cry forced Jaune to snap his head to the side. The volume of the cry indicated that the person was nearby. His eyes roamed around the village. Debris of broken houses were spread over the floors, bodies were scattered, and blood painted the ground. It was almost an exact replica of a battlefield.

He continued his search for the source of the sound as he held his head. A headache was slowly building up. This was the exact situation that he wanted to avoid. His eyes found a teen similar to his age buried under debris. The lower half of his body was held in place by the large pieces of building material. The boy's arms were desperately pushing onto the debris in hope of pushing it off. There was no way that it would happen.

The boy managed to find Jaune and their eyes locked. It was as if time stopped for Jaune. Everything moved slowly around him. The desperate eyes of the boy continued to stare at the cold blue eyes of his. The boy's mouth moved slowly as it formed a single word. The loud sounds of the battlefield muffled it out, but Jaune knew what the boy was saying.

Help.

Jaune's eyes snapped upwards towards the tens and tens of Grimm that were galloping towards them. His eyes then flicked back towards the boy. There was no way that the two of them could lift the debris off. Hell, even an adult wouldn't be able to. To ask him, another fifteen year old boy to try and lift the debris would be asking for the greatest miracle. His headache roared as a memory resurfaced. The world had to be fucking with him.

 _Jaune was rushing towards the soldier that was begging for his help. The man would no doubt be killed off by the demons. Jaune had to help him. He didn't want the man to suffer death under the demons. His eyes widened with surprise as he felt large arms slam into his chest._

" _What the fuck are you doing?" The knight asked._

" _I'm trying to help the man over there!" Jaune cried back, pointing towards the man that was buried under the rubble. It was his responsibility to help the soldier that was under his command, right? He pushed away the arms of the knight and continued to march towards the man, slashing his sword to kill the demons that were in his path._

" _Hero, are you insane?!" The knight roared, rushing forward to block Jaune's path. Jaune narrowed his eyes and stared at the knight. It was a someone who the king employed to fight by his side, to aid him. It was ironic, how the man was calling him a hero, yet stopping him from saving someone._

" _Stop being so naive! This is the battlefield, lives actually have worth depending on who you are! Does it make sense for you that the hero would risk his own life for a common foot soldier? If you fall, morale, everything will go to hell! The life of a single soldier who can't replace you shouldn't even be worth considering to save! Your life is worth more than the lives of hundreds of soldiers!" The knight said as he jabbed his finger into Jaune's chest._

 _Jaune stared back with anger, eyes flicking back and forth between the soldier and the knight. It angered him that the knight's words were correct. It was immoral, but his life was worth more than that of a common soldier's. He was forcefully dragged away as Jaune continued to look towards the soldier. A demon slowly walked up towards the man, raising its arms to deliver the final blow. Jaune stared as the soldier was impaled._

 _The now emotionless eyes of the deceased soldier seemed to mock him. It continued to maintain eye contact with him. Jaune forcefully turned around. He tried his best to get the sight out of his head. But the damage was already done. It was as if a picture was plastered in front of him. The image of the soldier continued to haunt him._

The memory ended, and Jaune was brought back to his reality. It was almost the same situation as back then. In the beginning of the war, after he was given the title of hero, Jaune tried to save as many people as he could. He wasn't a fool, he knew that it was impossible to save everyone. But he wanted to save those that he could. As the days went by and more battles were fought, his views changed.

The words of the knight rang in his head whenever he saw someone in danger. He weighed the 'worth' of his life compared to others. He didn't dive head first into battle to save the lives of the soldiers under his command. The only lives he would save without thinking was the lives of his close comrades, his friends.

Yet ironically, it was the lives of his friends that he could never save.

The child was still staring at him with hope. Jaune glanced around. No one was going to help the child, so why should he? Everyone else was busy saving their own asses. Survival of the fittest, it was the phrase that the citizens of Vacuo lived by. If Jaune was in the same situation as the child, he was certain that no one would help him. So he steeled his will, staring back into the child's eyes.

"Sorry." The words left his lips in barely a whisper. Again, the words were most likely drowned out by the sounds in the background. The expression of Jaune's face told the child all he needed to know.

The boy started to cry, reaching his arms out towards Jaune for anything. His wails increased as he saw his only hope turn around to leave him there. Busy with his desperate cries, the boy didn't even notice the large Grimm that stood above him. He cried one last time, but he was interrupted as blood erupted from his mouth.

His hands twitched as they still tried desperately dug into the ground. His vision was getting blurry. Tears streamed down his face as all movement stopped. All strength soon faded from his body, and only darkness filled his vision.

Jaune ran as he listened to the strangled cry of the child he left behind. It was cruel of him to leave the child behind. It was cruel of him to not even attempt to help the child. But he knew it was futile, that even if he helped, the outcome wouldn't change. If he stayed, he would most likely get killed too. He wasn't a hero, nor was he ever. This was his second life, a chance that he earned. This would be a life where he would live to satisfy himself. He needed to return to his dad, his family.

More havoc was caused by the Grimm. A large shadow fell upon Jaune as he ran, causing him to look upwards.

"Shit!" Jaune cried as he saw a large building fall down. It was one of the taller buildings in the small village. He had two choices. To try and run to the other side before the building completely collapsed in front of him, or to step back and go around it. If he failed to run to the other side, the debris would crush him under its weight. He didn't trust aura enough to protect him.

On the other hand, waiting for the building to collapse would close the road to where everyone else was heading. He would lose time and be forced to climb on top of the debris or walk around. Jaune skidded to a halt, covering his face as the building crashed into the ground. Dust and wind caused his hair to wave everywhere. He gritted his teeth as he felt small rocks scratch his arms.

He coughed multiple times as he breathed in dust. This wasn't the time for rest though. He waved his hand in front of him to try and clear the dust that was clouding his vision. He could try and climb on top of the debris. But could he outrun the Grimm then? Likely not. The Grimm were larger and stronger. They would be able to climb vertically much faster than he could.

He quickly decided to run horizontally around the fallen building. As he ran, Jaune noticed that few Grimm chased him. Most of the Grimm continued to climb over the debris, running in the direction where most of the other civilians were at. He dismissed the thought. He could get answers later. It was his opportunity to get away.

Jaune jumped over the obstacles in front of him, running towards the open desert. He didn't want to fight. He seriously didn't want to. But his survival depended on it right now. He wasn't stupid or stubborn enough to die without fighting back, just because he wanted to avoid fighting. His survival was his only priority.

If he could, he would run. But his stamina was limited. He wouldn't be able to avoid the pursuing Grimm forever. Sooner or later, they would catch up to him. The result of him having to fight back no matter what was the same. He gnashed his teeth in frustration. This fight was inevitable. And he hated that fact. He loathed it. He had tried to avoid fighting for as long as he could by running. It was time for that to end.

After running for a few more minutes, Jaune turned around to face his pursuers. Three Grimm, that was all there was. The rest of them were off in another place. If he killed these goddamn creatures, then he could hide.

"You pieces of shit." Jaune growled as he let his experience take over. He didn't have a weapon with him. But he knew how to fight with his fists. He was forced to learn as a last resort in his previous life. If he somehow lost his weapon during a fight, he would convert to fighting with his fists. Luckily, he never had to.

The movement of the Grimm were fairly predictable so far. They acted upon instinct and not intelligence. Easy opponent of a seasoned veteran like himself. The wolf like creature leaped towards him with its jaws agape.

The three Grimm didn't work in coordination, they blindly charged towards him. Jaune nimbly sidestepped the attack, repositioning himself. His body was in the perfect position to strike as the Grimm passed by. After rearing his arm back, Jaune struck out his palm, striking the side of the Grimm. The Grimm howled in response as it was flung into the clearing. Jaune growled in annoyance as he saw the Grimm stand up.

It was to be expected. He had the body of a fifteen year old boy. Close combat was the use of transferring weight and using it to apply more force into the attacks. Even if he used all of his strength on the blow, it would barely amount to 120 pounds of force. It was enough to cause damage, but not enough to kill. Jaune jumped back to gain some distance.

It was time to figure out how to use his aura. His dad mentioned that it could reinforce attacks. Maybe it would be enough to kill the beowolves in front of him. Jaune continued to buy himself time by striking at the beowolves. During that time, he tried whatever method he could to try and bring out his aura.

He tried gripping his hands tight, he tried to mentally focus on his hands, anything. They all failed. He tried to recall the warm spread that he felt once his dad unlocked his aura. Yet he still felt nothing.

Aura heals small wounds.

It was the words of his dad. Jaune scoffed at himself as he thought of a plan. It was quite stupid, but it was worth trying out. When a beowolf jumped towards him to clamp his jaws, Jaune didn't dodge. Instead, he raised his arms and let the Grimm sink its teeth into his arms.

Small white specks entered his vision as he felt the nerves on his arm burn in pain. It was an all too familiar feeling of getting injured. He glanced towards his arm, eyes widening as he felt his aura go to work. White light enveloped his arm as it tried to heal his arm. No matter how hard his aura tried, it wouldn't be able to heal him as long as the teeth of the beowolf was still buried in him.

A sudden epiphany hit Jaune as he reared his free arm back. Aura was the manifestation of the soul. It was an extension of his own self. It made sense as to why his aura didn't respond to his previous actions. He was approaching it the wrong way. The only thing he needed to focus on was his will. His will to kill the Grimm. To kill the son of a bitch that was biting his arm.

Jaune sneered as he felt his arm get encased with the feeling of aura. He roared as he rocketed his fist forward, making contact with the Grimm that was still biting onto him. Immediately, blood splattered from the beowolf's snout. The Grimm's face had an indent of his fist on its face. It howled in pain as it flailed around on the ground.

Jaune shifted his focus onto the other Grimm. He wiped the blood that was splattered over his face. He raised his left arm, watching his aura. His aura was trying to heal his wounds. Blood was spilling from the large holes on his arm. It seemed that aura didn't heal these wounds instantly. It would be too good to be true if it healed all wounds instantly.

Even with his aura infused fists, it wasn't enough to kill the Grimm. The damage had been significantly increased however. What about kicks then? Kicks applied much more force than punches. If his attacks landed directly, it could possibly be enough to be fatal. His right foot was encased a second later, and Jaune ran towards the Grimm on the left, planting his left foot firmly on the ground. He twisted his body, thrusting his leg horizontally.

The face of the beowolf bent on an unnatural angle as a loud cracking noise accompanied it. A kick was enough to kill the Grimm. It was all the information that Jaune needed. The body fell towards the ground. Jaune instantly closed the distance onto the next Grimm, attempting to repeat the action. His foot received the feedback of making contact.

He wasn't fortunate enough to snap the neck in one hit as he had done just seconds ago. He didn't show any mercy towards the Grimm. He rushed forward, punting the head of the stunned Grimm. A cacophony of disgusting noises accompanied his final attack. He didn't even need to check to see if the Grimm was dead. It was glaringly obvious that his attack ended the Grimm.

The Grimm that bit into his arm was the only one left alive. Jaune took a deep breath as he ran his hands through his hair. He walked slowly towards the Grimm that was still lying on the ground writhing in pain. Jaune glared towards the Grimm, raising his right foot over the head. Making sure that no aura was reinforcing his foot, Jaune stomped at the Grimm, smiling as the sounds of wailing entered his ears.

"So you guys can feel fear too, can you?" Jaune sneered in amusement as he stomped again. The Grimm was whimpering, and pure fear was reflected on the eyes of the feral creature. Cracking of bones, splattering noises of blood, multitudes of disgusting noises were being produced every time he stomped on the head.

"Fucking." Jaune started, raising his foot once more.

"Filth!" He yelled out as he slammed it down onto his victim. He was making sure that the Grimm was suffering. He just wanted some fucking peace. But of course it was interrupted by some divine intervention. He wanted to live a life of peace but here he was, forced to fight in order to save his own life.

Blood was pooling on the ground and drenching his shoes. Jaune didn't even realise that a maniacal smile was plastered across his face. His eyes were bloodshot red. It didn't take much longer for Jaune to widen his eyes in denial.

No. He hated fighting. He despised any and every kind of battle. He faced hell because of it. It was what he told himself all along.

So what was this familiar and comfortable feeling that rested on his heart right now? The familiar feeling of adrenaline coursing through each and every vein in his body? The specific feeling of excitement that could only be felt in the battlefield? The answer was disgustingly simple.

He missed the feeling of war.

Not because he enjoyed participating in them, but because he was so used to that feeling. He spent years and years in war. If it was possible, his mind was overdosed with adrenaline. It was a feeling that was almost second nature to him. It was a feeling that he didn't feel for fifteen years. Now that he was forced to defend himself, the feeling struck back at him. Jaune understood now why he felt like something was missing for the past fifteen years.

It felt wrong of him to not feel the threat of death every day in his life. The feeling of uncertainty in whether he would be able survive for another day. The feeling of peace that he experienced so far felt foreign to him. It felt wrong that he lived in such a safe environment. To feel protected, to feel safe, it felt so wrong to him, someone who faced death every day.

He was so fucked up in the head because of the war.

Jaune felt his body shake as laughter bubbled its way up his throat. It was hilarious to him. He wanted to avoid fighting, yet it was fighting that made him feel like himself. It was a serious conundrum now, wasn't it? What to do… What to do…

He already had an answer. An answer that he formed fifteen years ago. To avoid violence. Even if he didn't feel like himself, he would avoid all fights and wars. The only times he would fight would be times when he needs to defend himself. Times like right now.

With one final slam, the Grimm underneath his foot was finally killed. The body twitched multiple times before it finally ceased of all movement. Jaune sighed as he searched for a hiding place. Even with fifteen years of living a lazy lifestyle, muscle memory was still strong. Well, it was technically just memories and experience. His current body didn't go through the war. All the experience and techniques that were in his memories helped him achieve his victory.

"Grimm aren't that bad." Jaune muttered under his breath. While it was his first encounter and live experience fighting a Grimm, he needed to be judged in a different standard. He had years and years of experience under him. Killing three Grimm wasn't much of an accomplishment when considering that. Jaune smirked. If he ever decided to become a huntsman, he would make a great one. Not that he would ever think of becoming a huntsman, of course.

Speaking of which, where the fuck were the hunters at? Jaune doubted that this was the first time a village was attacked by Grimm. While he understood that reinforcements didn't come instantly, he expected them to come some time soon. In fact, didn't they know that a large amount of Grimm were gathered near the area? Wasn't that why they contacted his dad in the first place?

His dad had told him that hunters were a rare sight to see. Did they seriously lack this much in numbers?

A loud screech interrupted his thoughts. Jaune glanced up towards the air as a large shadow was casted near him. His eyes widened as an oversized bird was hovering above him. It wasn't over yet.

"What the hell? Seriously, why me?" Jaune cried out in exasperation as he saw large feathers rain down towards his direction. He rolled forward, eyes filled with shock as he saw the feathers buried in front of him. Each individual feather was taller than himself. If one of them landed, it wouldn't end well for him.

He didn't have many options available. He couldn't turn back towards the village, the place was infested with Grimm. He couldn't run towards the suspected safehouse, Grimm were going to surround the area, making it impossible for him to head inside. He was only left with the option to run forwards. So he did. He continued his sprint, feeling fatigue build up. He had been running for tens of minutes now.

He was forced to stop as he the ground in front of him disappeared. To be precise, he was on top of a canyon, and his only way to move forward was to climb down the large cliff.

"Shit!" Jaune cursed as tried to think of a way to escape his predicament. His enemy was an overgrown chicken that had the ability to fly. There was no way that he could fight back, he couldn't reach a flying enemy with his bare hands. There was literally nothing he could do.

He flung himself sideways as the Grimm launched more feathers at him. He avoided the onslaught of arrows, but there was something else he needed to worry about. The land he stood on was near the edge of a cliff. The large feathers cracked the ground as they landed. The ground under him was collapsing as it couldn't support the weight anymore.

The ground below him slowly collapsed. The force of the attack caused the thin land under him to break. Jaune rushed forward with his arms outstretched. He tried to outrun the collapsing ground. A frustrated cry left his mouth as he managed to grab onto the edge. His body was dangling over the edge. His breaths sped up as he glanced towards the ground. He didn't even have time to think as he felt the rock he had a grip on break.

Jaune gritted his teeth as he felt his body free fall towards the ground of the canyon. Wind blew past his face, and the torrent of moving air deafened his ears. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the flying Grimm launch its final attack. Projectiles were aimed towards him. He activated his aura, willing protection upon his body. It was his only chance of surviving the the attack and fall. He felt the warm feeling spread.

Pain flared near his right shoulder as one of the projectiles struck him in the shoulder. Nausea hit him as he felt his body suddenly spin midair. His aura had protected him from being impaled, but the momentum of the feather was transferred to him. His body was spinning out of control because of it. Seconds passed as he continued to fall. The world was continuing to spin in the perspective of his vision.

He didn't even have time to think about the past fifteen years. He wasn't even able to thank his family as darkness blinded his vision. He fainted instantly as his body hit the bottom of the cliff.

 _ **/-/Reincarnated in Remnant/-/**_

* * *

 **Afternote**

 **Thank you, and I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
